The Survival
by Sarah27
Summary: En s'enrôlant dans l'armée, Edward avait conscience d'abandonner derrière lui une partie de sa vie, mais il n'imaginait pas y laisser son âme. Lors d'une embuscade, toute son unité est abattue et il est laissé pour mort... Résumé incomplet, publié avec le prologue. OOC - Tous humains - Rating M et présence de slash par la suite...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde, me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Je l'ai commencée il y a plus d'un mois, voulant prendre de l'avance dans mes chapitres et ne pas publier aux petits bonheurs la chance. Sauf que j'ai décidé de vous poster le résumé, ainsi que le prologue souhaitant avoir votre avis avant d'aller plus loin (j'ai tout de même quelques chapitres d'avance).**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que lui emprunter.**

**Un énorme merci à ****Bubble Gum****, ****lalyblue**** et ****charmarc****, que serais-je sans vous ? ;-)**

.

.

**RÉSUMÉ**

.

.

En s'enrôlant dans l'armée, Edward avait conscience d'abandonner derrière lui une partie de sa vie, mais il n'imaginait pas y laisser son âme.

Lors d'une embuscade, toute son unité est abattue et il est laissé pour mort. N'ayant plus d'identité et personne en qui avoir confiance, neuf ans après l'avoir fuie, il est contraint de revenir dans sa ville natale, d'affronter son passé et les raisons pour lesquelles il était parti.

Avec du recul et après avoir vécu l'enfer, on se dit que ce n'était pas si mal avant ! Mais les regrets sont inutiles, on ne peut effacer ce qui a été fait.

Alors, il n'aura plus qu'un seul but, découvrir qui l'a trahi pour venger ses hommes, mais il fera justice à sa façon...

.

.

**PROLOGUE**

.

EDWARD

.

J'allais épouser Bella, la femme de ma vie, j'en étais persuadé en cet instant. Depuis que je l'avais croisée dans les couloirs du lycée, ce matin de septembre, je ne l'avais plus quittée. Mes deux meilleurs amis, Jasper et Jacob, l'adoraient et j'étais comblé, car je me savais incapable de choisir entre ces deux parties de moi. Nous avions passé nos trois dernières années d'études ensemble, tous les quatre comme les doigts de la main, inséparables. Nous étions populaires, sans être inaccessibles et malgré tout, nous sortions du lot.

Jasper était le geek, fan de jeu vidéo et passionné d'histoire. Jacob et moi faisions partie des Wildcats, notre équipe de football. Loin d'être des sportifs sans cervelle, Jake était un bricoleur mordu de mécanique, allant du simple appareil électroménager à la grosse cylindrée, pendant que moi, j'étais plus proche de la nature, j'aidais mes parents au ranch dans toutes les tâches quotidiennes, mais plus particulièrement dans le dressage des chevaux.

À quelques centaines de mètres du domaine se trouvait Busby Falls, une forêt aux paysages incroyables où j'aimais aller m'isoler quand le besoin de solitude se faisait sentir. C'était le seul endroit où Alice, ma petite sœur, ne pouvait pas me suivre. Bella, quant à elle, était une littéraire toujours le nez plongé dans ses livres à revisiter l'Angleterre du XIXème siècle où encore l'histoire du roi du Danemark. En dehors des études et de nos activités respectives, nous aimions participer aux fêtes organisées par nos camarades ou encore aller nous faire un bowling.

Nous n'étions pas des délinquants, encore moins des anges. Si je devais résumer notre adolescence, je dirais : studieuse, insouciante, curieuse et festive.

L'avenir nous tendait les bras et nous comptions bien profiter de nos années universitaires. Tous nos projets se concrétisaient. Le mois de juillet à peine entamé, nos diplômes d'études secondaires obtenus, nous avions déjà trouvé l'appartement que nous prendrions tous les quatre en colocation. Nous étions tous admis à l'Université du Tennessee à Chattanooga. Jasper intégrait la section histoire pour passer son doctorat et par la suite enseigner. Jacob avait choisi mécanique et ingénierie et Bella voulait se spécialiser dans la littérature anglaise. Et moi je savais déjà intégrer l'équipe de football en tant que Quaterback, mais je me donnais un an avant de choisir une spécialité.

Nous aurions pu choisir de cibler des universités plus prestigieuses, mais nous ne concevions pas de passer ces années de liberté et de folie séparément. L'emménagement était prévu pour la mi-août et les fêtes d'adieu s'enchaînaient.

Ce soir-là c'était Bradley, un de nos camarade de classe, un parmi tant d'autres, qui célébrait son départ pour l'université de Nashville. J'avais prévenu Bella que je ne pourrais pas m'y rendre en même temps qu'eux, mais que je les rejoindrais dès que possible. Maliya, l'une de nos juments devait mettre bas et je refusais de l'abandonner, d'autant plus que je l'avais dressée. Elle n'obéissait qu'à moi et me faisait confiance, alors j'allais rester à son chevet le temps qu'il faudrait.

Ce n'est que vers 23h que j'ai pu aller retrouver mes amis. La fête battait son plein et les invités étaient déjà bien alcoolisés. Il est toujours compliqué d'être le retardataire dans ce genre de soirée, vous n'avez pas commencé que les autres sont déjà dans un autre monde. Je me suis frayé un chemin tant bien que mal parmi les cadavres pour trouver Jacob, Jasper et Bella.

En cours de route, j'ai été ralenti par des camarades bien éméchés qui me saluaient et par politesse, je leur faisais un simple signe de main. J'évitais de leur taper sur l'épaule ne sachant pas par quel miracle ils tenaient encore debout.

Et je fus soulagé en apercevant Jazz dans le jardin, que je me hâtai de rejoindre en quelques enjambées.

– Ben alors vieux, t'es tout seul ? remarquai-je en m'asseyant sur le banc à côté de lui.

– Ouais ! Je suis mieux dehors, me répondit-il en désignant les canapés sur lesquels on pouvait voir certaines personnes endormies, alors que d'autres avaient clairement entamé les préliminaires. Un vrai bordel !

– Où sont Jake et Bella ?

– Ils doivent être à l'intérieur. La dernière fois que je les ai vus, ils dansaient au milieu des ivrognes, s'exclama-t-il d'un air dégoûté.

Je le prévins que je repartais au front pour essayer de les trouver et il me souhaita bon courage dramatiquement.

Ayant déjà fait le tour du rez-de-chaussée, je m'attaquai au premier étage. Le couloir était long et hébergeait un grand nombre de portes. Qu'à cela ne tienne, j'allais toutes les faire en commençant par la première. Derrière celle-ci se cachait la salle de bain où une jeune fille, allongée à même le sol, baignait dans son vomi. Je refermai précipitamment la porte avant d'être assailli par l'odeur.

Avec le recul, j'admets que cette fête avait dégénérée. On avait participé à d'innombrables soirées, mais celle-là fut la pire de toutes.

J'enchaînais les portes jusqu'à la cinquième et alors que je m'apprêtai à l'ouvrir, je perçus des gémissements venant de la pièce du fond. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi à cet instant, j'ai ressenti le besoin urgent d'aller voir, mais le spectacle qui se déroula sous mes yeux a changé toute ma vie. Ma fiancée se tapant l'un de mes meilleurs amis, quel cliché !

Mes souvenirs ne sont qu'une succession de flash. Je me revois l'attraper par les épaules pour le balancer contre le mur, le frapper et entendre Bella crier en me demandant d'arrêter. Et cette phrase que tout le monde utilise quand ils se font prendre en faute : ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Est-ce qu'ils ont conscience de l'absurdité de leurs mots ? Est-ce juste un automatisme que l'on aurait tous dans la même situation ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Jacob avait fini à l'hôpital avec le nez cassé, une côte fêlée et quelques ecchymoses. Ses blessures auraient pu être plus graves si Jasper ne m'avait pas arrêté, alerté par les cris et les acclamations des témoins. Cet incident laissa une trace dans mon dossier et mit en péril mon entrée à l'université, mais qu'importe, je n'étais plus sûr de vouloir y aller. En fait, je n'étais plus sûr de rien !

Je voyais tous mes projets s'effondrer et mon avenir de plus en plus flou. Deux des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi venaient de me trahir et je ne me sentais pas capable de les côtoyer tous les jours.

Je la revoyais me dire à quel point elle m'aimait et qu'elle ne pourrait plus vivre sans moi. Apparemment j'étais assis sur un siège éjectable. Les jours qui ont suivi ont été une torture, elle me manquait tellement et en même temps son image me donnait envie de vomir, et mon cœur me faisait mal.

Plus rien n'allait dans ma vie, chaque seconde passée avec mes parents était source de dispute. Ma sœur qui n'avait que onze ans à l'époque ne comprenait pas cette tension qui régnait à la maison. En fait, personne ne comprenait et je ne faisais aucun effort, je n'en avais pas la moindre envie. Mon alcoolisme naissant n'aidait en rien, ils l'avaient vu et senti, je buvais de plus en plus, pour oublier certainement. J'aurais au moins servi à renflouer les caisses de James, le propriétaire d'un bar modeste, un peu à l'écart du centre-ville.

Un soir comme un autre en sortant de chez ce dernier, j'ai été interpellé par une affiche collée sur le mur qui me servait d'appui.

.

_Honneur, courage, engagement _

_L'armée recrute, engagez-vous_

.

L'affiche représentait des soldats se tenant par le bras et véhiculait l'imagine qu'on se fait d'une famille. Des gens qui ne vous lâcheraient pas, quoi qu'il arrive et c'est ce qui me manquait cruellement en cet instant. J'avais considéré mes amis comme ma famille et leur avait accordé une confiance aveugle, quelle connerie !

Plus rien n'avait d'intérêt, mon entrée à l'université me paraissait tellement loin. Elle signifiait vivre avec Bella, découvrir la vie de jeune adulte avec mes amis, je voulais partager ces moments si précieux avec eux, mais maintenant ça n'avait plus aucune importance. La décision n'a pas été longue à prendre, j'allais les laisser vivre leur histoire, je ne m'immiscerais pas dans leur vie. Il me suffisait de partir et d'aller voir si l'herbe était plus verte ailleurs. Qu'importait l'endroit pourvu que ce soit loin !

C'est pour cette raison qu'à dix-huit ans je passai les tests pour entrer en école militaire. Deux semaines plus tard, je recevais ma convocation pour partir faire mes classes à l'Académie Navale d'Annapolis. Mes parents ainsi que Jazz n'étaient pas enchantés...en fait, c'est un euphémisme, ils s'y opposaient clairement.

– Ed, fais pas ça ! Tu vas foutre ta vie en l'air, m'avait exhorté mon meilleur ami d'un ton calme, mais déterminé à me retenir.

Le flegme de ce dernier contrastait avec l'attitude de mes parents. Ma mère pleurait, m'imaginer un fusil à la main la rendait malade.

– Je ne comprends pas, tu as toujours été contre la guerre et d'un coup tu nous annonces que tu t'es engagé, mais...

Et elle s'était interrompue en plaquant une main contre sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot.

Quant à mon père, il ne disait rien, mais je voyais à son regard que je le décevais. Mes parents étaient des idéalistes, ils nous avaient élevés, ma sœur et moi, en nous répétant que la violence ne résolvait rien, qu'il fallait être plus intelligent que ses ennemis et se battre avec d'autres armes, celles de l'esprit.

– Je pars étudier dans une des plus grandes académies militaires du pays, je n'appelle pas ça foutre ma vie en l'air, je change de projets voilà tout. Dans un an, je verrai si je veux continuer ou pas, ce n'est pas irrévocable. J'ai besoin de partir, de connaître autre chose et de me découvrir. Je ne sais pas qui je suis, ni ce que je veux faire de ma vie et encore moins ce que je vaux, leur avais-je avoué, dans l'espoir qu'ils me comprennent.

– Je dois partir pour un petit moment, tu seras sage avec papa et maman. C'est toi maintenant la plus grande, alors je te les confie, avais-je dit à Lili en la serrant dans mes bras.

J'ai essuyé une dernière fois les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues et me suis relevé en prenant mon sac, puis j'ai quitté la maison sans regarder en arrière. Je me suis autorisé un arrêt au bout du chemin de terre, et ai fixé une seconde ce domaine arboré où j'avais grandi. J'ai poursuivi mon chemin.

J'étais sûr de faire le bon choix et je me répétais que je serais un soldat différent, ni cruel ni naïf, mais juste. Comment aurais-je pu à ce moment-là, me douter que je n'en reviendrais pas indemne ?

* * *

**Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, j'attends avec impatience vos avis et vos critiques. Bonnes ou mauvaises, elles sont toutes utiles.**

**Je vous indiquerai le rythme de publication lorsque je posterai le premier chapitre. Et si vous avez besoin de quelques explications, je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre, sans spoiler of course !**

**À vos claviers les poulettes et poulets, s'il y a !**

**Bisous**

**Sarah**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Retour à Tullahoma

**Bon, je vous poste le chapitre 1 à la suite.**

**Vous aurez plus de matière pour vous faire une opinion et me donner votre avis ^^**

**En lisant la review d'une anonyme que je remercie, qui me disait « Jake que Bella Tu en vu? ». Ne voyant pas où elle avait pu lire ça... Parce que ça ressemblait à la traduction d'un mauvais logiciel, je suis allé vérifier. Effectivement cette phrase était cachée au milieu de mon prologue, mais comment c'était possible ? Je pars alors vérifier le doc d'origine sur mon pc et là, la phrase est écrite correctement « Où sont Jake et Bella ? »**

**Je cherche encore ce qui c'est passé ! Bref, depuis j'ai rectifié, mais si vous voyez encore des coquilles aussi énormes prévenez moi que j'arrange ça.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer...**

**Je ne vous donne pas de délai de publication, je ne veux pas harceler ma bêta (elle a une vie tout de même) Je réglerais ce point ultérieurement, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je ferai tout pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'attente interminable entre deux chapitres !**

**Et merci à vous les filles ! Toujours là "Grazie et charmarc" **

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

.

.

1. RETOUR À TULLAHOMA

.

EDWARD

.

– _Cullen, bouge ton cul, me hurle Storm. J'espère que vous en chiez bande de mauviettes, continue-t-il avec un rictus satisfait. Ce dernier jubile de nous avoir à sa merci._

– _McGarrett, tu peux mettre fin à tes souffrances, tu as juste à lâcher le radeau et à sonner la cloche, personne ne t'en voudra, pas de jugement, pas de reproche. Vous pouvez décider d'abandonner maintenant et vous reprendrez votre vie là où vous l'avez laissée, répète-t-il à l'attention de tous._

_Il est 5h du matin, le jour commence à se lever et nous sommes toujours sur cette foutue plage, trempés et frigorifiés. Notre sergent instructeur passe toute la nuit à nous harceler psychologiquement, à tester notre endurance et à nous regarder abandonner les uns après les autres. Nous sommes encore dix et ce connard nous répète que personne ne bougera d'ici tant qu'il ne l'aura pas décidé. Il s'est écoulé huit heures depuis qu'ils ont fait irruption dans le dortoir pour nous sortir du lit, d'une façon des plus charmantes._

– _Allez les filles, cent pompes et plus vite que ça !_

– _OUI CHEF ! À VOS ORDRES CHEF !_

_Nous sortons de l'eau avec difficulté, les membres endoloris et nous couchons à même le sol, en une rangée parfaite. Après être resté immobile si longtemps, les premières pompes sont difficiles, il faut plusieurs minutes avant que mes muscles ne se réchauffent et acceptent de m'obéir._

– _Tu n'as pas intérêt d'abandonner, chuchoté-je à Steve qui se tenait à ma gauche. Si tu pars, je pars._

– _Pareil pour toi, promet-il._

Je me réveillai avec la désagréable sensation de sentir l'eau glacée lécher ma peau, dur souvenir de cette nuit-là. Ma montre posée sur la petite table de chevet à côté de mon lit indiquait 5h du matin, comme d'habitude. Je me levai, me sachant incapable de dormir plus longtemps : déformation professionnelle. Une douche rapide suivie d'un petit-déjeuner sommaire et il fut l'heure de partir. Je payai la chambre et rendis la clef au gérant avant de reprendre mon voyage. J'empruntais les petits chemins et les routes secondaires.

Les bois derrière le motel étaient déserts à cette heure-ci. Le printemps touchait à sa fin, les premiers rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les arbres déjà bien fleuris et le matin apportait avec lui une petite brume. C'était le moment de la journée que je préférais. L'aube signait la fin d'une nuit encore trop agitée, elle promettait un jour meilleur et me donnait le sentiment que tout était possible. Le long du parcours de randonnée, tout était plus beau et plus calme, le silence n'était brisé que par le bruit de mes pas et le chant des oiseaux.

Je m'étais dégoté des petits boulots pour me faire un peu d'argent, ce qui me permettait de me payer une chambre ici et là. Quand il n'y avait pas de chambre dans un rayon d'un kilomètre, je me contentais d'un feu pour me tenir chaud et d'un arbre pour m'adosser. Après avoir passé trois mois sur les routes, mon voyage touchait à sa fin. Je ne saurais dire si j'étais heureux, soulagé ou même pressé de les revoir.

En fait, je ne ressentais rien.

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Comment allaient-ils réagir en me voyant, moi, le fils indigne qui avait quitté la maison neuf ans plus tôt pour ne jamais y revenir ? Est-ce qu'on leur avait déjà annoncé ma mort ? Si oui, que devais-je leur dire ? La vérité était douloureuse, le mensonge aurait été tellement plus simple, il aurait engendré moins de questions. Seulement, je n'avais pas pour habitude de choisir la facilité, j'allais leur dire la vérité ou du moins, en partie.

Encore une nuit dans un de ces motels miteux et demain à la même heure, je serais à Tullahoma.

– Par carte ? Me demanda la jeune fille de l'accueil.

– Non, en espèce, lui répondis-je en lui tendant deux billets de vingt dollars.

Je récupérai la clef de ma chambre accompagnée d'un ticket, fait plutôt inhabituel dans ce genre d'établissement. Je la gratifiai d'un sourire poli et pris la direction du numéro indiqué sur le porte-clefs.

La chambre était identique aux dizaines d'autres que j'avais eues durant mon voyage. Un lit pour une personne trônait au milieu de la pièce, tandis qu'à côté était placée une simple tablette en bois en guise de chevet. Sous la fenêtre se tenait le coin repas, une petite table accompagnée d'une chaise. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait une porte donnant sur la salle de bain aménagée d'un bac à douche avec un rideau, de toilettes et d'un lavabo surplombé d'un miroir déjà bien usé. La décoration était minimaliste ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Je pris une longue douche pour détendre mes muscles, enfin longue, tout est relatif. J'avais été habitué à ne disposer que de trois minutes pour me laver et après trois mois d'entraînement intensif, je pus tenir cinq minutes, ce qui était un véritable exploit dans mon cas.

En sortant de la salle de bain simplement vêtu d'une serviette, je me dirigeai vers mon sac et en extirpai mes affaires pour le lendemain. Je les pliai en quatre avant de les poser en une pile parfaitement droite sur la table, quand un bout de papier attira mon regard. Je dépliai le ticket que m'avait donné la jeune fille de l'accueil pour découvrir un prénom suivi d'un numéro de téléphone. Un sourire s'étala sur mes lèvres, je secouai la tête et déchirai cette invitation avant de la jeter dans les toilettes et tirer la chasse.

À une certaine époque, je n'aurais pas refusé un agréable moment dans les bras d'une femme, mais depuis mon retour à la vie civile, mes préoccupations étaient bien loin du sexe ! Et celle-ci, bien que très jolie, était un peu jeune. L'école militaire, c'est comme la prison : il y avait tellement peu d'occasions pour passer du bon temps que lors de nos rares permissions, on sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait, il faut bien l'avouer.

Tous ces souvenirs me paraissaient si loin, plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées, autant dire une éternité. Sur ces dernières pensées, je me laissai happer par un sommeil plus ou moins réparateur. Un soldat ne dort que d'une oreille, il ne doit jamais se laisser surprendre.

Les rêves qui me hantaient ne me laissaient aucun répit et cette nuit ne fit pas exception. Je débutai la journée par mon rituel quotidien : une douche rapide, je me contentai d'une barre de céréales en guise de petit déjeuner avant de rassembler mon paquetage, en prenant garde à ne laisser aucune trace derrière moi et je repris ma route. Si je n'étais pas retardé, je devais arriver à destination dans la soirée.

Qui a dit : les voyages forment la jeunesse ? Parce qu'à priori, il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.

En consultant ma montre, je constatai que l'heure du déjeuner était proche et décidai donc de m'arrêter dans un snack. Une pause de dix minutes ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. J'aperçus au loin une de ces nombreuses pancartes qui vous indique à quelle distance se trouve le prochain restaurant, et quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, je pénétrai enfin dans l'établissement. Ça n'avait rien d'un quatre étoiles, il me rappelait, à quelques détails près, le boui-boui dans lequel j'avais travaillé en Louisiane à Bâton-Rouge. Un des rares endroits où je m'étais établi plus de vingt-quatre heures, il fallait que je me fasse un peu d'argent ne pouvant plus utiliser ma carte de crédit.

Je m'installai directement au bar et patientai le temps que la serveuse finisse avec un client particulièrement exigeant. Après avoir vu l'homme râler et gesticuler pour enfin obtenir gain de cause, je constatai que j'étais bien de retour au pays. Je pouvais dire sans trop m'avancer que les mentalités n'avaient pas changé, les gens étaient toujours aussi aigris par ici.

– Qu'est-c'que j'te sers mon chou ? m'interpella une autre serveuse qui devait avoir dans la cinquantaine. Elle avait une cafetière à la main et j'en profitai pour me faire servir une tasse le temps de consulter la carte.

– Je vais prendre un menu du jour s'il vous plaît !

Elle hurla ma commande par le passe-plat et revint me servir du rab de café. Je ne pus m'empêcher de scanner la pièce pour visualiser les lieux et les personnes présentes.

– Dis-moi ce qu'un beau jeune homme dans ton genre vient faire dans les parages ? me demanda Debby, si j'en croyais son badge.

– Je viens rendre visite à mes parents.

Une assiette d'œufs et de bacon fumant fut posée devant moi et je me retins de la dévorer. À vrai dire, ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas mangé ce genre de nourriture et je ne pensais pas que ça me manquait, jusqu'à ce que l'odeur du bacon grillé envahisse mes narines.

– Pourtant, j'aurais parié que tu n'étais pas d'ici, s'exclama Debby.

– Si madame, je suis de Tullahoma, mais je suis parti vivre ailleurs pendant plusieurs années. Vous avez sans doute raison, on peut dire que je ne suis plus vraiment d'ici, admis-je sommairement.

Tandis que je dégustais ce plat, certes très gras, mais tellement bon, je vis du coin de l'œil un couple se disputer sur ma gauche. Je reportai mon regard sur mon assiette, ne voulant pas paraître curieux. Le ton monta de plus en plus et personne n'y prêta attention, comme si c'était normal d'entendre un homme insulter sa compagne. Ne souhaitant pas me faire remarquer, j'essayais de faire abstraction de la scène qui se jouait à quelques mètres de moi, mais quand j'aperçus cet abruti attraper le bras de sa femme pour la retenir alors qu'elle répétait qu'il lui faisait mal, je ne pus m'empêcher de me lever.

– Excusez-moi, je peux vous aider ? demandai-je calmement.

– Ça ne vous regarde pas, c'est entre elle et moi, dit-il agacé.

Il ne fit même pas l'effort de se retourner pour me répondre et je pouvais dire à ses jointures qui blanchissaient à vue d'œil qu'il serrait de plus en plus fort le bras entre ses doigts. Je lui tapai sur l'épaule pour lui rappeler ma présence.

– Il me semble qu'elle vous a demandé de la lâcher, insistai-je.

– T'as pas compris ? Mêle-toi de tes oignons, c'est clair ? répéta-t-il en me jetant en bref regard avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme.

– Mauvaise réponse, lui dis-je avant d'attraper son poignet et de lui tordre les doigts pour qu'il lâche prise.

– Mais il est malade ce mec, beugla-t-il en se tenant la main.

Je retournai à ma place sans plus lui prêter attention, après que sa femme m'ait remercié et je repris mon repas où je l'avais laissé. Je vérifiai tout de même discrètement qu'il quittait le restaurant.

– Tu es rentré quand ? me demanda Debby en me scrutant de derrière le bar.

– Je ne suis pas encore arrivé, il me reste une trentaine de kilomètres à parcourir, lui répondis-je tout en continuant à manger.

– Je ne te parle pas de ça, je te demande quand tu es rentré au pays ?

Alors que j'allais nier, elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps et reprit :

– J'ai fréquenté suffisamment de soldats pour les reconnaître de loin. Si tu ne veux pas répondre, ne le fais pas, mais ne me raconte pas de salade, me prévint-elle l'air menaçant.

– Dans ce cas j'utilise mon joker madame, la remerciai-je en la gratifiant d'un sourire sincère.

C'était sans aucun doute la personne la plus gentille que j'eus croisée depuis que j'avais passé la frontière Mexicaine. Elle possédait un franc-parler qui me rappelait mes gars et je ressentis une pointe de nostalgie. Ma pause avait duré bien plus longtemps que prévu et il me fallait reprendre mon chemin. Je déposai un billet sur le comptoir pour payer mon repas et le pourboire de ma serveuse attitrée.

– Tu t'en vas déjà joli cœur ? me demanda-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

– Affirmatif madame ! Je dois y aller si je veux arriver tôt.

– Tu repasseras me voir ? Pour toute réponse, j'opinai de la tête et elle poursuivit : Tu me feras le plaisir d'arrêter de m'appeler madame, moi, c'est Debby, finit-elle en me tendant la main.

– Bien madame...Debby ! rectifiai-je en tendant la main à mon tour. Avant qu'elle ne la pousse pour me tapoter la joue.

– Dieu que c'est pas possible d'être aussi beau ! Allez va-t'en, tu réveilles mes instincts de cougar, plaisanta-t-elle.

Du moins, je l'espérais !

Elle reprit son sérieux et sa main toujours sur ma joue, se fit plus douce, comme une caresse. Elle se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser sur l'autre joue et me demanda d'être prudent, ce à quoi je répondis « toujours » et c'est sur ces derniers mots que je quittai le restaurant.

Elle pouvait en être sûre, je reviendrais ! À pieds, il me fallait approximativement quatre heures pour arriver à destination, mais en voiture, il ne me faudrait qu'une vingtaine de minutes.

C'était la dernière ligne droite et je ne savais toujours pas comment me présenter. J'étais certain d'une chose, c'est qu'il était préférable que je sonne, parce que voir apparaître dans son salon un fils que l'on croit mort pouvait s'avérer choquant !

Ma mère était plus démonstrative, plus exubérante à l'inverse de mon père, que j'imaginais déjà froid et distant. Quant à Lili, ma petite sœur qui ne l'était plus tant que ça, je n'avais aucune idée de l'accueil auquel je devais m'attendre. Neuf ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vue, elle avait maintenant vingt ans, ce n'était plus la petite fille avec des couettes qui arrivait en courant pour me sauter au cou quand je m'absentais.

Elle était la seule personne à qui j'avais écrit durant ces années, en laissant toujours un petit mot pour nos parents, mais malgré mes nombreuses lettres, je me rapprochais plus d'un étranger que du grand frère qu'elle adorait. Je n'avais pas été là pour la voir grandir, pour la protéger ou même la voir recevoir son diplôme de fin d'études.

Un jour où un garçon l'avait embêtée en lui tirant les cheveux, elle était venue se réfugier dans mes jambes et après avoir calmé ses pleurs, je lui avais fait la promesse d'être toujours là pour la défendre. Promesse que je n'avais pas tenue, comme bien d'autres. Les raisons de mon départ me paraissaient dérisoires aujourd'hui, mais à l'époque, je me sentais perdu, j'avais l'impression que mon monde venait de s'écrouler et je ne croyais plus en rien.

Était-ce une raison suffisante pour l'abandonner ? Pas aux yeux d'une gamine de dix ans, bien loin des problèmes des grands !

Au rythme de mes pas, je voyais de plus en plus nettement se dresser devant moi le panneau qui indiquait l'entrée dans la ville. D'une écriture blanche sur fond bleu, « Tullahoma, Tennessee vous souhaite la bienvenue ». Le panneau était entouré de brique rouge et je reconnaissais là le style de la ville. Cette vue me ramenait directement au jour de mon départ et à ce sentiment d'incertitude mêlé de liberté que j'ai ressenti en le voyant disparaître au loin.

J'espérais à cette époque revenir fier d'avoir accompli quelque chose d'important, d'être devenu quelqu'un, mais c'est honteux, confus et blessé que je franchissais ce foutu panneau. À dix-huit ans, on se croit fort et invincible, pourtant quand la réalité nous rattrape, on se découvre bien naïf et inconscient de sa stupidité.

J'entrepris de traverser la forêt de Busby Falls pour éviter le centre-ville. Ces bois qui avaient accueilli bon nombre de mes pensées, ils avaient été pendant longtemps le seul endroit où je pouvais me réfugier. Cet endroit me rappelait une époque révolue où tout était plus simple, j'étais un rêveur, innocent du monde qui m'entourait. Connaissant les lieux par cœur, je savais quelle direction prendre pour arriver directement au domaine de mes parents.

Malgré la douleur dans ma poitrine et cette boule d'angoisse coincée dans ma gorge, c'est la tête haute que je parcourus les derniers mètres qui me séparaient de la maison qui m'avait vu grandir.

Je pris quelques inspirations, qui ne servaient qu'à me donner le courage qui me faisait cruellement défaut à cet instant. Il se passa plusieurs secondes avant que mon doigt ne presse le bouton de la sonnette et que j'entende la voix de ma mère.

– J'arrive, cria-t-elle de l'intérieur.

Cette voix que j'avais cru oublier, je l'aurai reconnue entre mille ! Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra considérablement quand le cliquetis de la porte se fit entendre. Cette dernière s'ouvrit enfin et je restais immobile devant la vision qui s'offrait à moi, ma mère, les yeux écarquillés et rougissants, laissant échapper une larme avant de murmurer mon prénom, comme une interrogation.

– Bonjour maman, dis-je d'une voix douce pour ne pas l'effrayer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Je la vis vaciller dangereusement, par chance, je parvins à la rattraper avant que son corps ne touche le sol. Elle me paraissait si fragile, là dans mes bras.

Je pénétrai dans la maison et me dirigeai vers le canapé pour déposer ma mère, encore inconsciente. Tout était à la même place, le temps ne semblait avoir eu aucune emprise sur cet endroit. L'ambiance était toujours aussi chaleureuse, la décoration faite de pierre et de bois qui oscillait entre ranch traditionnel et chalet de montagne. Un feu crépitait dans la grande cheminée, et au travers de la baie vitrée, je pouvais voir des chevaux courir librement dans le terrain.

Je partis vers l'immense cuisine qui dominait le reste de l'espace pour lui apporter un verre d'eau et une serviette humide, et en passant l'angle qui me séparait de ma mère, je la retrouvai assise, le dos appuyé sur l'accoudoir.

– Je n'ai pas rêvé, tu es bien là ? souffla-t-elle en pleurant silencieusement.

Je la regardai plus en détail, elle était toujours aussi belle avec ses longs cheveux auburn et ses grands yeux verts semblables aux miens. Mis à part quelques rides qu'avaient laissées les années, elle n'avait pas changé. Je ne savais que répondre à son interrogation, d'ailleurs toute réponse aurait été superflue.

– Je suis désolé maman, m'excusai-je sincèrement en m'asseyant près d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

Elle ne cessait de me scruter, incrédule et je ne savais quoi dire pour l'apaiser. Sa respiration toujours saccadée, elle prit la parole.

– Quand vous avez été portés disparus, ton unité et toi, ils nous ont expliqué qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller vous chercher, que vous vous trouviez en territoire hostile et qu'il ne fallait pas trop espérer, débita-t-elle hystériquement. Plus les jours passaient et plus l'espoir s'amenuisait. Personne ne voulait me croire, sanglota-t-elle. Pourtant, je savais que tu t'en sortirais, je ne cessais de leur répéter que tu étais vivant, je le sentais. Même quand nous avons reçu tes effets personnels, j'ai continué d'espérer, d'attendre ton retour et tu es là, tu es rentré à la maison, finit-elle dans un sourire plein de larmes en resserrant ses bras autour de moi.

Je profitai de son odeur rassurante, je ne l'aurais jamais avoué, mais ce parfum m'avait tellement manqué. L'avoir près de moi me paraissait irréel, j'avais cru ne jamais la revoir, persuadé de ne pas m'en sortir. Le calme et le sentiment de sécurité qui m'enveloppaient étaient des sensations que je redécouvrais, mais une voix familière vint briser cette bulle.

– À qui appartient le sac qui traîne au milieu du passage ? interrogea le nouvel arrivant en apparaissant dans le salon. Il s'immobilisa et nous fixa ma mère et moi, l'air blême.

– Bonjour papa, le saluai-je.

Et contre toute attente, je le vis courir vers nous, les yeux brillants. Il encadra mon visage de ses mains et rit de manière désespérée.

– Mon fils !

Ses pommettes se levèrent faisant apparaître des pattes d'oie autour de ses yeux bleus. Je fis la même constatation que précédemment avec ma mère, il n'avait pas changé. Si on faisait abstraction des quelques rides qui avaient pris place sur son visage et des cheveux gris qui avaient fait leur apparition dans sa tignasse blonde.

J'appréciais ces retrouvailles et leur accueil, j'essayais de me détendre autant que possible, mais je n'étais plus habitué aux débordements affectifs. Plus par automatisme que par réelle envie, je souris à mon père et passai mes mains dans son dos pour lui rendre son étreinte. C'est à ce moment qu'un détail me frappa, mon père paraissait plus petit dans mes bras. Des trois personnes présentes dans cette pièce, j'étais celui qui avait le plus changé. En partant, je n'étais qu'un adolescent avec une musculature fine et athlétique, ma croissance n'était pas terminée. Les années et les entraînements m'avaient forgé un corps plus épais, plus développé et je mesurais presque dix centimètres de plus.

Je ne sais pas si mon père remarqua la différence, que ce soit par rapport à mon apparence ou par rapport à mes gestes, plutôt maladroits, en tout cas, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

* * *

**Alors ? Alors ? **

**Merci de me laisser une petite trace de votre passage**

**Bisous**

**Sarah**


	3. Chapter 2 : A demi-mot

**Coucou les filles ! **

**J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien ?! Je vous remercie énormément pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et fav... Voici la suite ! **

**La publication sera plus régulière d'ici septembre =)**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer...**

**Un grand merci à Melinda pour son soutien ;-)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

.

**2. À DEMI-MOT**

.

.

Trop heureuse de se mettre au fourneau pour fêter mon retour, ma mère avait estimé que l'interrogatoire pouvait attendre et cela me convenait. Je me sentais épuisé, pas tant par mon périple, mais davantage par le masque que je maintenais. Sourire, parler, tant de choses que je me répétais comme un mantra depuis qu'elle avait ouvert la porte.

Nous avions de nombreuses années à rattraper et je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas fiers de moi, ni de la vie que j'avais choisi de mener, bien loin des idéaux qu'ils nous avaient inculqués. Qu'étaient-ils capables d'entendre sans me voir comme un meurtrier ? Je me devais de trier les informations et d'enjoliver la vérité.

– Où est Lili ? leur demandai-je pour faire la conversation. Assis sur une des chaises hautes qui entouraient l'îlot central, je les regardais s'affairer à préparer le dîner.

Ils se jetèrent un regard indécis, avant que ma mère ne prenne la parole.

– Elle devrait être de retour pour manger, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire contrit.

La tension dans sa voix était palpable, signe de nervosité. Elle mentait ou omettait certaines informations. Je n'insistai pas, me trouvant mal placé pour exiger que l'on me rende des comptes. Ils avaient continué à vivre après mon départ, quoi de plus légitime ?

Malgré le sourire qu'ils affichaient tous deux, l'ambiance était lourde et j'avais conscience de leurs difficultés à se comporter naturellement en ma présence. Mes craintes se confirmaient, je m'apparentais dorénavant, plus à un étranger qu'à un membre de la famille. Et dire qu'en plus, ils ignoraient qu'il ne restait plus grand chose du fils qu'ils avaient élevé. En fait, je n'étais plus rien, j'avais pris la fuite pour me reconstruire et je leur revenais détruit.

– Je suis désolé, j'ai essayé, mais on mérite quelques explications, s'exclama soudain mon père en nous regardant tour à tour, ma mère et moi.

– Carlisle ! Tu avais promis, siffla cette dernière.

Avant qu'ils ne se disputent par ma faute, je coupai court à leur échange de regards noirs.

– Il a raison ! m'exclamai-je. Vas-y, je t'écoute, tempérai-je en m'adressant à mon père.

Un silence pesant emplit l'espace, seulement troublé par le bruit de l'eau qui bouillait dans la casserole. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres en le voyant faire les cent pas, incertain. Il se frotta la nuque d'un geste nerveux, tic que j'avais hérité de lui.

– Je ne sais pas par où commencer, j'ai tellement de questions, se lamenta-t-il.

– Par le début, proposai-je avec calme.

– Pourquoi es-tu parti ? me demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Je fus surpris et déçu de constater qu'ils n'avaient manifestement toujours pas compris les raisons de mon choix. Toute la ville avait eu vent de l'incident survenu à la fête de Bradley. Dans une bourgade de moins de vingt-mille habitants, les nouvelles vont vite et je leur avais offert un nouveau sujet de commérage.

– Avoir surpris ma fiancée au lit avec mon meilleur ami a changé beaucoup de choses. Je ne savais plus ce que je voulais, ça remettait tout en question. Pour faire court, j'ai voulu partir et prendre un nouveau départ, en évitant tout ce qui pouvait me rappeler, de près ou de loin, ce que j'avais laissé derrière-moi, résumai-je succinctement.

– As-tu une seule seconde pensé à nous ? On est ta famille et tu nous as abandonnés à cause d'une simple amourette qui s'est soldée par un échec, s'énerva-t-il.

– Ce n'était pas une amourette, grondai-je en me redressant brusquement pour le toiser de toute ma hauteur.

Il eut un geste de recul et je pris soudain conscience de mon erreur. Mes épaules se tassèrent alors que je prenais appui de mes mains sur l'îlot. Dans l'armée, on ne monte pas en grade sans devenir autoritaire, il faut savoir inspirer le respect et une certaine forme de crainte. Involontairement, je venais de traiter mon père comme l'un de mes subordonnés.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, ajoutai-je plus calmement, la discussion est close pour le moment, on en reparlera plus tard. Ma chambre est toujours disponible ? demandai-je en reportant mon attention sur ma mère.

– Nous n'avons touché à rien depuis ton départ. Je l'ai juste aérée régulièrement et les draps sont propres, dit-elle fièrement.

Elle me prouva par ce simple fait, la véracité de ses propos quant à l'annonce de ma soi-disant mort. Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue et lui demandai de me prévenir dès que Lili serait de retour. J'allai ensuite récupérer mon sac, abandonné un peu plus tôt dans l'entrée et grimpai les marches qui menaient à l'étage. Arrivé sur le palier, je me dirigeai vers la porte qui faisait face aux escaliers, où était toujours accroché un panneau disant « interdiction d'entrer, danger ! » surmonté d'une tête de mort. Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était bien ma chambre.

En ouvrant la porte, je fus assailli par les souvenirs de mon adolescence. Quelle chance que les murs ne parlent pas, ces quatre-là en auraient des choses à dire.

C'était dans ma chambre que nous nous retrouvions Jake, Jazz et moi. Parce qu'elle était la plus spacieuse et que mon lit pouvait sans mal accueillir trois personnes.

Je constatai le passage de ma mère en découvrant ma chambre en ordre, fait rare à l'époque où je l'occupais. Malgré tout, les meubles n'avaient pas changé de place. Le lit, dont la parure couleur chocolat me paraissait neuve, mangeait tout le pan de mur sur la gauche, et de chaque côté était placée une table de chevet accompagnée d'une lampe. Sous une des fenêtres qui me faisaient face se trouvait un bureau orné d'un ordinateur devenu vétuste. Face au lit était accrochée la télévision, et un meuble en dessous abritait les consoles de jeux vidéo. Une armoire se dressait à côté de la salle de bains qui communiquait avec la chambre d'Alice.

Les murs d'un bleu pâle étaient couverts par quelques posters où l'on pouvait admirer tantôt des voitures de collection, tantôt des jeunes filles très peu vêtues.

Cette pièce avait accueilli d'innombrables nuits blanches, passées sur ces mêmes jeux vidéo ou à tenter de refaire le monde. J'avais partagé avec elle mes meilleurs et mes pires moments, de ma première relation sexuelle à mes premières larmes. Ce serait un euphémisme de dire que les derniers souvenirs n'étaient définitivement pas les plus beaux. Ne voulant définitivement pas m'attarder sur ces pensées, et poussé par le besoin de m'occuper, je décidai de faire un peu de tri.

J'ouvris les stores et les fenêtres pour laisser entrer la chaleur. Mes souvenirs n'avaient pas rendu justice à ce paysage. Ma chambre n'était pas la plus grande de la maison, mais je ne l'aurais échangée pour rien au monde, car la vue qu'elle offrait sur le domaine, les écuries et la forêt adjacente n'avait pas de prix.

Je décrochai ensuite les différents posters qui ornaient encore les murs et débranchai l'ordinateur, que je remplacerais dès que possible. J'en profitai aussi pour trier les vêtements qui encombraient l'armoire, sachant par avance que la grande majorité ne m'allaient plus.

Je tirai sur la lanière accrochée au plafond du palier pour en faire descendre l'échelle qui menait au grenier. J'y entreposai tout ce qui ne m'était pas utile dans divers cartons ou caissettes, bien empilés dans un coin de la pièce. Je quittai les combles après avoir aperçu par la lucarne une voiture s'engageant sur le chemin de terre.

À peine avais-je mis un pied dans les escaliers que je perçus des murmures provenant de la cuisine, et je m'accroupis pour mieux entendre.

– On lui dit quoi pour Alice ? souffla ma mère.

– Je ne sais pas. Tu as vu sa réaction tout à l'heure ? rétorqua mon père avec stupéfaction.

– Tu l'as cherché ! l'accusa-t-elle mécontente. On en avait déjà parlé, il me semble, et tu m'avais promis que s'il rentrait, on l'accueillerait à bras ouverts, termina-t-elle.

– Oui, mais il n'est plus le même ! Ça ne lui ressemble pas de s'énerver ainsi.

– L'enfant que nous avons élevé était calme et serein, mais l'adulte qu'il est devenu est différent. C'est un soldat qui a vu des choses dont on n'a même pas idée. Il avait la responsabilité de bons nombres d'hommes, il devait être fort, argumenta-t-elle. Tu sais, j'ai eu le temps de me renseigner durant toutes ses années. Sur internet, il y a des forums qui traitent des difficultés rencontrées par les soldats quand ils rentrent au pays. On y trouve également des familles qui s'entraident et se soutiennent, l'apaisa-t-elle, et je l'imaginais prendre ses mains et le regarder comme on regarde un enfant têtu qui ne veut pas écouter.

La porte d'entrée claqua et je remontai les marches pour rejoindre discrètement ma chambre, étant subitement moins intéressé par l'identité des nouveaux arrivants.

Assis sur mon lit, je ressassai en boucle la conversation surprise quelques minutes plus tôt. Les paroles de ma mère me laissaient dubitatif. Certes, j'étais touché, mais cela confirmait mes craintes. Elle se voilait la face et j'allais devoir faire taire ces traits de caractère que j'avais mis presque une décennie à forger.

Ce que mon père avait entrevu montrait la réalité même de ce que j'étais devenu et me museler allait être difficile, mais je ne voulais plus revoir cette lueur de peur dans ses yeux. C'est un bruit provenant des escaliers qui me sortit de ma torpeur.

– Oui, répondis-je aux coups frappés à ma porte.

– Alice est arrivée mon chéri, me prévint ma mère en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de moi et posa sa main sur ma cuisse, en un geste maternelle dont je n'avais plus l'habitude.

– Tu vas bien ?

– Bien sûr maman ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

– Je comprends que tu puisses avoir du mal à nous parler, prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin, me réconforta-t-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

Je lui retournai son sourire et la remerciai intérieurement d'être si patiente et compréhensive. En scrutant l'espace elle remarqua les changements, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

– Et si nous allions rejoindre les autres ? lui proposai-je, ressentant un besoin presque vital de revoir ma petite sœur.

Alors que nous sortions de la chambre, je me retournai brusquement vers ma mère.

– Elle sait que je suis là ?

Sa main se posa sur ma joue en une douce caresse, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et je me penchai pour combler les derniers centimètres.

– Non, nous ne voulions pas gâcher la surprise, me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, ajouta-t-elle comme une promesse.

Pourquoi étais-je soudainement angoissé ?

Allait-elle m'en vouloir, me rejeter ? Étais-je prêt à la perdre avant même de l'avoir retrouvée ? Tant de questions qui allaient trouver réponse quelques secondes plus tard. Je parcourus les dernières marches qui me séparaient d'elle et arrivé en bas de l'escalier, je l'aperçus dans la cuisine, me tournant le dos.

Mon père ne fit aucun mouvement qui aurait pu trahir ma présence. Je me stoppai à quelques pas d'elle et me retournai vers ma mère restée en retrait, elle me fit signe d'avancer en m'encourageant et je reportai mon attention sur ma sœur.

– Salut Lili, soufflai-je peu sûr de moi.

Je vis son corps se figer et plus aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Les secondes semblaient s'allonger, alors qu'elle pivotait sur elle-même pour me faire face.

Elle était toujours si petite ou était-ce moi qui avais trop grandi ? Ses cheveux noirs étaient courts et partaient dans tous les sens, ce qui lui donnait un air mutin. Sa silhouette gracile me paraissait encore plus fragile.

Ma petite sœur était devenue une belle jeune femme !

Ses grands yeux noisette me fixèrent et la peur m'envahit. Elle m'étudiait, me scrutait semblant chercher quelque chose, mais n'amorçait aucun geste. Je m'apprêtais à reprendre la parole quand une larme coula le long de sa joue, me ramenant neuf ans en arrière, le jour de mon départ. Cette dernière fut bientôt suivie par d'autres et ses pleurs, jusqu'alors silencieux, se firent plus bruyants.

Elle me surprit en se jetant dans mes bras et je la réceptionnai avec joie. Elle resserra son étreinte de ses bras autour de ma taille et enfouit son visage contre mon torse. Elle répétait, comme une litanie, des paroles inaudibles et je nous balançai comme autrefois dans l'espoir de l'apaiser.

– Tu m'as tellement manqué, sanglota-t-elle en levant les yeux vers moi.

– Moi aussi ma Lili, avouai-je ému.

J'étais pourtant persuadé qu'au fond d'elle, Alice m'en voulait et je guettais le moment où la joie laisserait place à la colère et l'amertume. Alors, je profitais du calme et de cette sensation de paix avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

– Edward ? entendis-je derrière moi.

Lili toujours entre mes bras, je fis volte face pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Jasper. Je restais à le fixer silencieusement ne sachant quoi dire. Son visage était plus fin, il avait perdu les rondeurs de l'adolescence, mais je retrouvais malgré tout ce regard noisette, enfantin, encadré par ses boucles blondes. Ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte un peu plus foncée, ils étaient aussi nettement plus courts.

Je ne sentis pas Alice s'écarter de moi et je ne remarquai son absence qu'en sentant Jasper m'écraser dans une étreinte somme toute virile.

Je la lui rendis un peu maladroitement, surpris de le trouver chez mes parents.

– Content de te revoir, mec, dit-il chaleureusement en me tapotant le dos. Je m'écartai pour le regarder et lui répondis la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? releva-t-il amusé.

– Désolé, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question, lui fis-je remarquer.

Ils se regardèrent tour à tour, hésitants et c'est en voyant ma sœur se mordre la lèvre en jetant un regard affolé à notre mère que je mis le doigt sur ce qu'ils me cachaient depuis le début.

– Tu te tapes ma sœur ? grondai-je face au principal concerné.

– Attends Eddy ! On peut parler calmement, dit-il les mains levées pour m'apaiser.

Ma sœur se plaça devant lui pour le protéger, ce qui me surprit. Ce geste prouvait à lui seul que ce n'était pas juste du sexe, elle l'aimait. Ma réaction me fit penser à mon père un peu plus tôt, ce qui me calma immédiatement.

– Ok ! admis-je, mais devant le sourire satisfait de Jasper, j'ajoutai, ne te réjouis pas trop vite, tu es en sursis. Appelle-moi encore une fois Eddy et je te promets que tu n'auras jamais d'enfant.

Je proposai d'en discuter à table et remis mon sourire de façade en demandant à ma mère si je pouvais l'aider à mettre la table. Nous commençâmes à manger en silence, l'ambiance étant toujours un peu tendue. Personne n'osait prendre la parole, moi y compris. Pourtant, nous avions tellement de choses à nous dire. J'étais conscient d'être à l'origine de ce malaise et je décidai de rompre la glace.

– Vous deux, ça dure depuis quand ? demandai-je.

Je vis Jasper regardait ma sœur incertain de ce qu'il devait dire ou pas. Alice prit sa main posée sur la table et me répondit à sa place.

– Après que tu aies arrêté de répondre à ses lettres, j'ai continué de lui donner de tes nouvelles. Au fil du temps, nous nous sommes rapprochés et il y a quelques mois, il a enfin pris conscience que je n'étais plus une enfant, clôtura-t-elle en se tournant vers Jasper pour lui sourire.

Elle espérait peut-être me faire culpabiliser.

– Tu insinues que c'est de ma faute en plus ? Tu ne doutes vraiment de rien, toi, m'exclamai-je amusé par le caractère du démon qui avait, sans aucun doute, pris possession du corps de ma petite sœur.

Le repas s'était terminé dans une ambiance moins tendue et après avoir débarrassé la table, nous nous étions installés dans le salon, devant la cheminée, pour boire le café. Ma sœur nous avait souhaité bonne nuit, prétextant être fatiguée avant de monter dans sa chambre où Jasper l'avait rejointe peu de temps après.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? me demanda mon père.

– Je veux découvrir la vérité, lui dis-je déterminé.

– Comment ça ? m'interrogea ma mère, visiblement perdue.

– Nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade. Ce qui s'est passé là-bas n'aurait jamais dû arriver, à moins d'avoir été informé par un membre de nos services.

– Explique-nous ce qu'il s'est passé, exige ma mère gentiment.

– Les détails n'ont pas d'importance. Je ne peux faire confiance à personne tant que je n'en sais pas plus. Si on vient à apprendre que je suis encore vivant, je pourrais être accusé de désertion ou pire, révélai-je. Et vous seriez accusés de complicité, ajoutai-je sérieusement.

Il fallait qu'ils comprennent la gravité de la situation. Je ne voulais pas leur faire peur, mais je ne pouvais leur cacher les risques qu'ils prenaient en m'hébergeant.

– Peu importe, il est hors de question que tu partes, tu es chez toi ici, scanda ma mère avec véhémence. Il ne te reste pas un ami ou je ne sais qui, qui pourrait t'aider et en qui tu as confiance ? me demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Si, il y en avait un ! Le seul que j'aie jamais considéré comme mon frère d'armes et plus encore. Celui avec qui j'avais fait mes classes, mes premières missions. Mon équipier lors de ma première affectation en Afghanistan. Mais le mêler à cette affaire était risqué. Si je n'arrivais pas à prouver mes soupçons, il serait lui aussi considéré comme traître et je refusais de l'entraîner dans ma chute.

– Il me faut accéder à certaines informations avant toute chose, leur expliquai-je évasif.

– Comment ? Puisque tu ne peux plus retourner là-bas, ajouta mon père septique.

– C'était mon travail papa ! Nous devions être capables de nous infiltrer partout, même dans l'ordinateur d'une cible. Enfin d'un suspect, rectifiai-je en voyant leurs mines choquées.

Ils ne devaient jamais savoir tout ce que j'avais dû faire en neuf ans de service. Non content d'être tenu par le secret-défense, j'étais aussi incapable de leur dire la vérité, je n'aurais pas supporté que mes parents me voient comme le monstre que j'étais devenu.

J'avais fait des choses dont je n'étais pas fier sous couvert de l'état. Nous avions été conditionnés à penser comme ils le voulaient sans nous poser de questions. Les ordres étaient les ordres et on ne discutait pas ! Ou encore, « c'est notre rôle, nous défendons notre pays et ce par n'importe quel moyen ».

Malgré tout, c'est ce que j'étais. Un être capable de tuer de sang-froid, sans ciller, et je ne pouvais renier cette partie - sans doute la plus importante - de moi. J'avais été entraîné pour devenir un soldat et je ne savais pas encore comment me définir autrement.

– Mais l'armée est de mèche avec l'état et la justice. Même si tu arrives à apporter les preuves de ce que tu avances, est-ce que tu es sûr d'être entendu ? s'inquiéta ma mère. Sa peur était palpable, on pouvait le distinguer à son timbre de voix, à sa façon de se tordre les mains ou à son souffle.

– N'aie pas peur, tout ira bien, je te le promets.

– Ce n'est pas la question, tu sais que j'ai raison.

– Je n'ai jamais parlé de tribunal ou de jugement. Dans l'armée, nous avons une conception de la justice quelque peu...différente.

C'est alors que les mots passaient la barrière de mes lèvres que je remarquai le sous-entendu. Ne souhaitant pas m'expliquer sur ce point, je préférai prendre congé. J'estimais en avoir trop dit pour leur propre bien et je les imaginais déjà méditer sur mes dernières paroles.

Sans un regard, je fis demi-tour et sortis de la pièce pour aller retrouver la solitude de ma chambre. Ayant pendant des années partagé des dortoirs remplis d'autres hommes, je me surprenais à apprécier être seul. Avoir une salle de bains et ne pas devoir faire la queue pour prendre une douche froide de trois minutes montre en main, c'était un luxe dont j'avais perdu l'habitude.

J'essayais de trouver ma place et de m'habituer à la vie civile, mais c'était plus compliqué que prévu, alors je faisais semblant. Je savais faire, j'avais été entraîné à m'adapter à toutes les situations. Pourtant, je ne pensais pas pouvoir berner ma famille si facilement. Mes années d'absence avaient fait leur œuvre, ils ne connaissaient rien de l'homme que j'étais.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis **

**Bisous**

**Sarah**


	4. Chapter 3 : Séquelles

**Salut les filles, je viens de ce pas vous livrer la suite.**

**Merci infiniment pour tous vos commentaires, vos mises en alertes, etc... **

**Un gros merci à mon bêta PetitMilou !  
**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à et je ne touche rien.**

_**Réponses aux Guests **_

**_miam miam_ : Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ta review m'a fait plaisir. Des fautes j'en fais encore, d'ailleurs j'en ai repéré après publication, mais je fais de mon mieux pour éviter ça. Les commentaires dont tu parles, j'en ai eu, il y a quelques années et ils m'ont été d'une grande aide. Au fil de mes écrits, j'apprends encore et je pense que l'on apprend tout au long de sa vie. Alors merci à toi, sans le savoir, tu viens de récompenser tous mes efforts.**

**_Sophie_ : Contente de te retrouver sur cette nouvelle aventure. Si tu avais un compte, j'aurais pu répondre à ta question sans spoiler les autres lectrices. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire... Inscris-toi ;-) **

**_Mlanie_ : Je suis flattée d'avoir réussi à changer tes habitudes et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu. Merci beaucoup !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et l'on se retrouve en bas**

* * *

.

.

**3. SÉQUELLES**

.

.

La conversation avec mes parents n'avait fait que remuer ce que je m'évertuais à garder scellé dans un coin de ma tête. Mon sommeil ne me laissait aucun répit et j'avais bêtement cru que la journée serait mon salut.

En pénétrant dans ma chambre, je me dévêtis dans l'intention de prendre une douche chaude que j'espérais salvatrice. J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bains qui communiquait avec la chambre de ma sœur et, alors que j'étais nu, planté au milieu de la pièce, je lorgnais la porte qui menait à cette dernière en priant pour qu'ils dorment. Ne souhaitant pas prendre de risque, je fermais le verrou.

Je n'étais certes pas pudique, mais de là à me retrouver nez à nez avec Lili dans le plus simple appareil... Non, définitivement, ce n'était pas envisageable !

L'eau chaude ruisselant sur mon corps me fit le plus grand bien, mais ne suffit pas à calmer mes craintes. Alors que je pensais ne pas pouvoir tomber plus bas, je me rendis compte que j'en étais rendu à avoir peur de m'endormir.

Comment avais-je pu en arriver là ?

Je mis cette soudaine crainte sur le compte de la journée mouvementée que je venais de vivre. J'étais épuisé par la route et les retrouvailles avec ma famille. Heureusement, ils s'étaient contentés du peu d'information que j'avais consenti à leur révéler, évitant de me bombarder de questions.

Ils avaient peut-être estimé que je méritais un peu de repos et que le reste pouvait attendre, je n'allais pas m'enfuir dans la nuit, pour aller où ?

Une fois séché, je déverrouillai la porte qui donnait dans la chambre d'Alice et je quittai la pièce. J'enfilai rapidement un boxer et me faufilai sous la couette qui recouvrait mon lit. Je finis par abandonner et me laisser happer par le sommeil.

_Je me baisse légèrement et sors rapidement de derrière ma cachette en lui faisant signe de courir. Je le couvre le temps qu'il rejoigne le point de repli. Alors que je continue de progresser une douleur sourde me paralyse. Il faut que je me mette à couvert, j'étudie toutes les possibilités et décide de ramper jusqu'à un arbre situé à quelques mètres sur ma droite. Adossé au tronc, j'examine ma blessure._

_Putain de merde ! Ce n'est pas la première balle que je prends, mais ça fait un mal de chien. Je constate que la balle est ressortie, ce qui est une bonne chose, mais je dois quand même arrêter le saignement. Je bande la plaie sommairement, ma survie n'a pas grande importance, je crèverai ici, si ça peut sauver mes hommes. Mon seul objectif, c'est qu'ils sortent de ce bordel vivant._

_Ma jambe refuse d'obéir, quand j'essaie de me remettre sur mes pieds, elle flanche. Ce fils de pute a dû toucher un muscle ! J'utilise mon arme pour me relever et prends appui uniquement sur ma jambe droite, traînant l'autre, je ne peux pas les laisser mourir, il faut que je trouve une faille. _

_Je repars à la recherche de Tim, tout en continuant de répondre aux tirs ennemis._

– _Tim ! l'appelé-je plus fort ne faisant aucun effort pour rester discret. À quoi bon, vu le merdier dans lequel nous nous trouvons. Timmy ! continué-je, en commençant à sentir la panique m'envahir._

_Je m'époumone en l'appelant toujours plus fort, je crie son nom avec désespoir priant pour le retrouver rapidement. Sain et sauf !_

_Un son strident me parvient avant de me sentir projeter à plusieurs mètres. Je ne distingue plus rien, ma vue est brouillée, mes oreilles sifflent douloureusement, m'empêchant d'avoir une pensée cohérente..._

_Une silhouette floue apparaît devant moi et je reconnais l'uniforme des gardes ennemis, je me relève avec difficulté et tente de l'immobiliser._

– Edward ! Arrête ! entendis-je dire une voix étranglée.

En reconnaissant la voix de ma sœur, je repris pied avec la réalité. J'étais par terre au-dessus d'Alice, mes mains enserrant son cou. Je bondis prestement et reculai jusqu'à me retrouver acculé contre un mur, et je fixai mes mains avec haine prenant conscience de mon geste.

– Je suis désolé..., Je suis désolé, murmurai-je comme une litanie. Je ne voulais pas, je te jure que je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, répétai-je choqué. Ma voix était rauque et ma gorge sèche.

Mes genoux cognèrent le sol, le regard toujours rivé sur mes mains, maintenant tremblantes.

Une caresse sur ma joue, de plus en plus pressante, me força à relever la tête. Je rencontrai le visage ravagé de larmes de ma petite sœur, m'en voulant encore plus et me fustigeant d'avoir osé lever la main sur elle.

Alice me surprit en lançant ses bras autour de ma nuque pour me serrer plus fortement, tout en se pelotonnant contre moi. Sa tête enfouie dans mon cou, je sentais ses larmes glisser le long de ma clavicule. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour lui rendre son étreinte sans avoir peur de l'effrayer ou de la blesser.

Elle dut sentir mon hésitation parce qu'elle reprit la parole pour me rassurer.

– Je ne t'en veux pas ! s'exclama-t-elle ses sanglots toujours présents.

Après un long silence, ses pleurs s'étant calmés, elle s'assit à côté de moi, contre le mur.

– Je t'ai entendu crier alors j'ai accouru, j'ai essayé de te réveiller, mais tu n'arrêtais pas de te débattre. Qui est Tim ? me demanda-t-elle subitement.

Je grognai, mécontent de m'être laissé aller à ce point. Ce cauchemar, je le faisais régulièrement, mais jamais personne n'avait été assez proche pour me dire que je parlais dans mon sommeil. Je faisais constamment attention à mes paroles, à mes gestes, tout au long de la journée. Comment allais-je pouvoir me contrôler durant la nuit ? Cette pensée alourdissait le poids déjà trop présent sur ma poitrine. Je ne pouvais pas parler de ça, de lui, j'en étais tout bonnement incapable.

– C'était un de mes hommes, dis-je simplement.

– Tu sais que tu peux me parler, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je sais, mais... C'est trop tôt, soufflai-je pour m'excuser de ne pas être plus coopératif.

J'avais toujours été fier de ma force mentale, je n'avais jamais failli. Lors d'une mission qui avait mal tourné, j'avais été retenu en otage par des soldats syriens. Leurs méthodes pour me faire parler, toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres, ne m'avaient même pas arraché un gémissement, rien.

Bien entendu, je m'étais échappé avec l'aide de quelques gars de ma section. Inutile de préciser que les soldats syriens étaient tous morts. Rien de moins n'aurait été acceptable !

Aujourd'hui, je ne me reconnaissais plus, je me sentais faible. Je pouvais encore le cacher et faire bonne figure, du moins c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à cette nuit, mais moi je savais. Je leur en voulais tellement de m'avoir rendu comme ça et je jurais de me venger par n'importe quel moyen.

– Je t'en prie, ne dis rien aux parents, la suppliai-je.

– Je n'en avais pas l'intention, mais quand tu en auras marre de souffrir tout seul dans ton coin, tu sais où me trouver.

Après lui avoir juré à maintes reprises que j'allais bien, Alice, un peu blessée que je ne veuille pas m'épancher, consentit enfin à retourner se coucher. Sur le pas de la porte, elle pivota pour me faire face.

– Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en parler, mais j'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé, il y a quelques mois. Je t'ai ouvert un autre compte et j'ai mis l'argent que tu m'envoyais dessus. Les papiers sont dans ta table de chevet. Tu savais qu'il allait t'arriver quelque chose, affirma-t-elle avant de s'éclipser par la salle de bains.

Je passai un temps indéterminé à fixer sans m'en rendre compte, la porte par laquelle ma sœur était sortie. Venir me réfugier chez mes parents me paraissait être la pire décision que j'eus prise durant ces trois derniers mois. Je traînais trop de bagages derrière moi et ma famille en pâtissait, seulement il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Si je repartais maintenant, ils ne me pardonneraient pas cette fois et je ne pourrais supporter de les perdre aussi. J'avais conscience du fossé qui nous séparait et de mon manque d'effort pour arranger ça, mais ces personnes étaient ma famille, mon sang et pour cette simple raison, ils méritaient mieux que de me voir fuir à nouveau.

Quand enfin je sortis de ma léthargie, je me levai et me dirigeai vers ma table de chevet où je trouvai le fameux dossier. Je consultai rapidement les pages, pour vérifier le contrat et en extirper la carte de crédit rattachée à l'une des feuilles.

C'est en relevant la tête que je vis le radio réveil indiquant 5 h 30. L'heure de mon footing matinal étant arrivée, je passai un short et un maillot et descendis l'escalier en silence. Je traversai la cuisine pour sortir par la porte de derrière. J'aperçus un jeune homme entrer dans les écuries – le bâtiment toujours recouvert de son lambris rouge qui contrastait avec la couleur claire de la maison – et décidai d'aller à sa rencontre, surpris de trouver quelqu'un dans le domaine à cette heure-ci.

En pénétrant dans la bâtisse, je fus assailli par l'odeur si particulière du foin et des chevaux. Les hennissements provenant d'un box quelques mètres plus loin me renseignèrent sur la position du jeune homme.

Je me postai devant les barreaux de l'enclos et observai les gestes de l'inconnu. Il ramena le foin en une botte propre et pansa le cheval. Je me raclai la gorge pour signaler ma présence et éviter de l'effrayer. Mon initiative fut un échec puisqu'il sursauta et finit le cul par terre. Heureusement, sa chute avait été amortie par le foin qu'il venait de regrouper en un tas assez épais.

– Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, m'excusai-je en lui tendant une main amicale.

– C'est pas grave, me dit-il, en acceptant mon aide. Qui êtes-vous ? me demanda-t-il une fois remis sur ses pieds.

– Je m'appelle Edward !

– Oh, s'exclama-t-il, un éclair de surprise passa dans ses yeux. Vous êtes le fils de Carlisle et Esmée. Content de vous rencontrer ! Je suis Seth, je viens travailler ici pendant mon temps libre, m'expliqua-t-il avec un sourire enfantin.

– Ravi de te rencontrer aussi, Seth ! Tu commences toujours à l'aube ? lui demandai-je étonné qu'un jeune homme de seize ans, tout au plus, se lève si tôt.

– Faire les corvées à la fraîche, c'est plus agréable qu'en plein soleil. Esmée doit être contente de votre retour, elle n'a pas cessé de vous attendre, m'avoua-t-il en continuant de passer de boxe en boxe pour remettre du foin et de l'eau.

Je me demandais ce qu'il savait exactement à mon sujet, ne voulant courir aucun risque, je me permis de l'interroger.

– Que t'ont dit mes parents ? le questionnai-je innocemment.

– Pas grand-chose ! Votre mère m'avait montré une photo que vous aviez envoyée avec l'une vos lettres. Elle était fière de vous montrer dans votre uniforme de cérémonie, fière que vous combattiez pour votre pays.

Je méditais sur ses mots et mon erreur me frappa. J'avais la certitude, infondée, qu'il était impossible que mes parents soient fiers de moi et de ma carrière. Aux dires de ce jeune homme, je m'étais lourdement trompé.

Me voyant pensif, il reprit la parole.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne répète rien de ce qui se passe ici, vous pouvez me faire confiance, me promit-il et à cet instant son expression me ramena bien des années en arrière.

Le jour où j'avais rencontré Jacob, il était en train de se faire racketter par une bande de petite frappe de l'école élémentaire. En plus d'être le nouveau, il était d'origine amérindienne et c'était compliqué de s'intégrer dans une ville où les mentalités étaient restées coincées à l'époque de l'esclavage.

Je lui étais venu en aide et l'expression qu'il avait eue à ce moment, pour me remercier, était semblable à celle qu'arborait Seth. Je ne remarquais que maintenant leurs ressemblances, les mêmes cheveux noirs, la peau mate, peut-être moins que Jacob, mais plus foncée que la plupart des gens. Sans compter ses origines amérindiennes qui sautaient aux yeux.

– Excuse mon indiscrétion, mais je ne t'ai pas demandé ton nom.

– Clearwater, répondit-il sans hésiter.

– Tu es le fils de Harry ? lui demandai-je, l'étonnement perçant dans ma voix.

– Oui ! Vous le connaissiez ?

Je remarquai l'emploi du passé et pris note d'en parler à ma mère plus tard.

– Un peu ! J'ai fait mes études avec ton cousin, Jacob, lui expliquai-je sans entrer dans les détails.

– Il me semble que vos parents aient mentionné ça, mais je n'ai pas prêté attention, je ne fréquente pas cette partie de ma famille.

Je continuais de le suivre au travers du bâtiment, quand un cheval attira mon attention. Je m'approchai pour le voir de plus près. Il arborait une robe couleur champagne et une crinière noir de jais avec une unique tache blanche entre ses yeux. Il était magnifique, sa ressemblance avec les mustangs, une race de chevaux sauvages, était flagrante, mais il avait un gabarit plus proche des chevaux de trait. Son poitrail était plus développé, sa taille plus épaisse et ses pattes plus larges, mais il avait la hauteur et la prestance d'un pur-sang.

– C'est Véga, me surprit Seth en arrivant derrière moi. Il est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

Je restais pensif à contempler l'animal occupé à manger, je pus ainsi remarquer l'atèle qui recouvrait sa patte avant droite. Quand il releva enfin la tête, je fus happé par ses yeux d'un bleu soutenu entourés d'une paupière noire. Je n'avais vu cette couleur si particulière qu'une seule fois.

– D'où vient-il ? demandai-je subitement.

– C'est le fils de Shaka, une de nos juments..., commença-t-il avant que je ne l'interrompe.

– Elle est toujours là ?

– Bien sûr, elle est dans le quatrième box sur votre gauche, m'indiqua-t-il en me désignant le fond du hangar.

Je me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers ledit box et la découvris. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère. Tout comme elle, sa robe était couleur fauve et sa crinière blonde. Son gabarit se rapprochait de celui d'un Comtois tout en étant un peu plus mince et élancé.

– Salut ma belle, lui dis-je en entrant.

Je la contournai pour lui faire face et je les vis, ses yeux d'un bleu intense qui pourraient rivaliser avec des saphirs.

– Tu ne te souviens peut-être pas de moi, continuai-je en lui caressant les flancs d'un geste assuré, mais doux.

Je ne pensais pas la revoir un jour, elle n'avait que quelques semaines quand j'étais parti. Repenser à sa naissance me ramenait à Maliya, ma jument, mais aussi à cette soirée qui avait tout changé. Ce même jour où j'avais vu mon monde s'écrouler et où j'avais compris que plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Je restais à la caresser et à lui parler pendant un certain temps, avant d'être interrompu par Seth qui devait avoir terminé avec les autres et qui attendait que je sorte.

Malgré l'heure déjà bien avancée, je partis courir un peu. Quand je pénétrais dans la cuisine une heure plus tard, je retrouvais ma mère en train de préparer le déjeuner.

– Bonjour maman, la saluai-je, en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Bien dormi ?

– Bonjour mon chéri ! C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, me fit-elle remarquer sans entrer dans les détails et je décidais de faire fi de sa remarque.

– J'ai fait plusieurs rencontres ce matin, lui dis-je et devant son regard interrogateur, je poursuivis. J'ai fait la connaissance de Seth, il a l'air d'être un chouette gamin. J'ai vu Shaka et j'ai, par la même occasion, rencontré son fils.

Je me mis à lui relater les événements de la matinée et je découvris les circonstances peu banales dans lesquelles était arrivé Véga. Shaka avait été louée par un riche homme d'affaires, afin d'aider sa fille à surmonter la mort de sa mère et à calmer son agressivité. Mes parents ayant l'habitude de proposer cette méthode qu'ils jugeaient thérapeutique, ne se sont pas méfiés.

Or la jeune fille avait maltraité la jument et cette dernière s'était échappée. Un an s'était écoulé, ils avaient perdu espoir de la retrouver et avaient finalement arrêté les recherches. Quelques semaines seulement après avoir abandonné, ils l'avaient aperçue à l'orée du bois essayant d'entrer dans le domaine. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils remarquèrent qu'elle n'était plus seule, un poulain d'à peine un mois la suivait.

– Où vivait cet homme d'affaires ? demandai-je ébahi.

– Dans la campagne, je ne me souviens plus du nom du lieu-dit, mais c'était à une centaine de kilomètres environ, répondit-elle avec fierté.

– C'est incroyable ! Quand je l'ai vu, j'aurais juré qu'il avait les gênes d'un mustang, mais il n'y a pas de chevaux sauvages dans la région, constatai-je perplexe.

– Je sais, mais tu l'as vu toi-même, il en a les caractéristiques et le tempérament. Nous n'avons pas encore réussi à le dresser, d'où son atèle. Il s'est blessé en..., elle s'arrêta avant de me regarder comme si j'étais le messie. Tu pourrais essayer, tu as toujours su y faire avec les chevaux, s'enthousiasma-t-elle en souriant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Certes, Véga et moi étions semblables sur plusieurs points. Tous deux un peu perdus, ayant du mal à nous adapter et un caractère bien trempé qui prédominait sur tout le reste. Néanmoins, je n'étais pas sûr d'être apte à m'occuper de lui, je n'arrivais déjà pas à me maîtriser moi-même. Sans compter que je n'avais plus la patience d'autrefois.

– Je ne préfère pas, désolé. Je vais prendre une douche avant de passer à table, lui indiquai-je en me levant dans l'intention de fuir avant qu'elle ne décide d'insister.

Je montai les marches qui menaient à ma chambre, trop vite pour paraître innocent. Je connaissais assez bien ma mère pour savoir qu'elle pouvait se montrer obstinée et qu'il était parfois difficile de lui tenir tête.

Je ne l'avouerais pas, mais revoir cette jument que j'avais mise au monde m'avait touché. Quand j'avais reçu la lettre d'Alice m'apprenant la mort de Maliya, j'avais regretté de ne pas avoir été près d'elle. Je n'avais su la vérité que bien plus tard, quand ma sœur avait estimé que j'étais prêt à l'entendre.

Après mon départ, Maliya s'était peu à peu renfermée, elle refusait d'être montée et ne sortait de son box que quand on la forçait. Elle se laissait mourir, mes parents en avaient conscience, mais ils restaient optimistes. Certains jours, elle donnait l'impression de rendre du poil de la bête. Ils n'avaient compris que trop tard qu'elle avait attendu que Shaka soit autonome avant de se laisser partir.

Je m'en étais voulu, j'imaginais sans mal ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand je l'avais abandonnée. Je ne pensais pas que mon départ pouvait l'avoir affectée à ce point, mais si je devais être honnête, cela n'aurait rien changé, je n'aurais pas pu rester. J'avais l'intime conviction que seule la distance pourrait réparer le gouffre qui s'était creusé dans ma poitrine, depuis le soir où j'avais surpris ma fiancée avec ce traître que je considérais comme un frère.

* * *

**Hâte de connaitre votre avis**

**Bisous**

**Sarah**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Centre-ville

**Voilà le chapitre 4 !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et favoris. Normalement, j'ai répondu à tout le monde ;-)**

**Mon problème de bêta est résolu, alors on souhaite la bienvenue à PetitMilou ! Et oui les filles faut être sympas avec lui, seul homme parmi nous. Un grand merci à toi pour ton super boulot et merci également à Charmarc qui est d'un soutien infaillible. **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer...**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

.

**4. CENTRE-VILLE**

.

.

On venait de finir de débarrasser la table du déjeuner quand Carlisle repartit. S'occuper d'un domaine comme celui-là demandait beaucoup d'investissement et j'avais bêtement cru que l'arrivée d'employés au ranch aurait allégé son temps de travail, mais il n'en était rien. Je finissais de remplir le lave-vaisselle quand ma mère m'apprit qu'elle devait se rendre à la supérette parce qu'il lui manquait quelques ingrédients pour le dîner du soir-même.

– Je peux y aller, si tu veux, lui proposai-je, désireux de me rendre utile.

Elle me regarda avec surprise et hésitation, mais je ne compris pas pourquoi. Je souhaitais juste lui rendre service et bouger ne me ferait pas de mal. Je n'allais pas vivre reclus pour le restant de mes jours. Il fallait tôt ou tard que je sorte et que j'affronte les habitants de cette charmante petite ville.

– Où est le problème ? demandai-je perdu.

– Tu ne devrais peut-être pas te montrer en ville ? m'interrogea-t-elle. Sa question sonna plus comme une supplique à mes oreilles.

Je me rapprochai d'elle et me penchai pour être à sa hauteur.

– Je ne risque rien, affirmai-je sûr de moi. Vous m'avez assuré n'avoir parlé de ma disparition à personne, donc pourquoi mon retour devrait-il surprendre ? Mis à part pour le fait de ne pas être revenu plus tôt, mais si l'on me questionne sur ce point, je saurai m'en sortir ne t'en fais pas. Et si les gens ont eu vent de mon retour, la seule chose qui pourrait faire parler serait que je reste cloîtré ici. Ils vont commencer à s'imaginer que je suis défiguré ou je ne sais quoi, au moins mon apparition fera taire les mauvaises langues, lui dis-je avec humour.

Elle n'eut pas l'air réellement convaincue par mes arguments, mais obtempéra néanmoins, admettant sûrement qu'elle ne pourrait me garder enfermé dans ce cocon indéfiniment. Elle eut tout de même la gentillesse de me prévenir qu'elle faisait toujours ses commissions chez Anderson, ce vieil ivrogne grincheux qui d'après ma mère, n'avait pas le moins du monde changé. Les courses promettaient d'être divertissantes.

Je pris la liste et embrassai ma mère avant de me rendre au garage. Je pénétrai dans le bâtiment d'un pas décidé, mais qui trahissait malgré tout mon appréhension quant à l'état dans lequel j'allais retrouver mon bébé.

Je la repérai immédiatement cachée sous une bâche au fond de la pièce. Je détachai le tissu accroché à la calandre et tirai d'un coup sec pour découvrir ma voiture intacte, sans une rayure, ni même un grain de poussière. Je suspectais mon père de s'en être occupé durant mon absence. Notre relation n'étant pas des plus simples, je ne me voyais pas courir le remercier, mais je ferais en sorte qu'il sache que je lui en étais reconnaissant.

Une Shelby GT de 1967, toute de noir vêtue, se dressait fièrement devant moi. Elle n'avait pas pris une ride. Impatient de l'entendre ronronner, je pris place derrière le volant et mis le contact. Elle démarra au quart de tour et je manœuvrai avec délicatesse pour la sortir du garage sans égratignure.

Comme au bon vieux temps, je fis crisser les pneus dans l'allée, laissant derrière moi un nuage de poussière. Je pouvais savoir rien qu'au bruit du moteur qu'elle avait roulé régulièrement. Il n'y avait aucun à-coup à l'accélération, ce qui était inévitable avec l'encrassement du carburateur, et le réservoir était au quart. Par précaution, j'allais passer à la pompe.

En dépassant le panneau indiquant le centre-ville, je ne pus retenir un faible sourire de s'étirer sur mes lèvres, assailli par une multitude de souvenirs. Je nous revis à chaque coin de rue de cette bourgade coincée dans les années soixante, où se mêlaient les immeubles en béton, plus récents, et les vieilles bâtisses en briques rouges ; ça avait été notre terrain de jeux pendant tellement d'années. Je passai devant le lycée, le vidéo-club et puis le parc. Rien n'avait changé, comme si le temps avait épargné ce patelin perdu au milieu de nulle part. Je fus surpris de découvrir que la façade de la supérette tenue par Anderson avait été rafraîchie. Certes, ce n'était qu'un coup de peinture, mais connaissant le vieux bougre, radin comme pas deux, il fallait souligner l'effort.

Le rajeunissement s'arrêtait à l'extérieur, parce qu'à l'intérieur, le sol et les rayonnages étaient d'époque. J'eus même peur que les produits le soient aussi, et par prudence, je vérifiai les dates de péremption. En fouillant les étagères à la recherche des raisins secs, je vis une boîte de gâteaux au chocolat. Je me revoyais en réclamer à ma mère chaque fois qu'elle allait faire des courses. Depuis combien de temps n'en avais-je pas mangé ? Pour la première fois en plus de dix ans, je cédai à la tentation et pris un des paquets de gâteaux qui me faisaient de l'œil. Je terminai les courses tout en grignotant.

– Tu comptes le payer cette fois-ci ? m'interrogea une voix rauque que je reconnus de suite.

Ce vieux bougre se tenait derrière le comptoir où se trouvait la caisse. Je le dévisageai, cherchant où il voulait en venir, et je me souvins. Nous avions à peine huit ans, Jasper et moi, après avoir joué au parc, nous avions eu faim, mais n'ayant pas d'argent sur nous, nous étions venus voler un de ces fameux paquets de gâteaux.

On pouvait lui reprocher beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas un trouble de la mémoire. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il se souviendrait de moi, surtout pas pour une faute commise vingt ans auparavant.

– Bonjour à vous aussi ! Et oui, j'ai bien l'intention de régler mes courses, lui indiquai-je, stupéfait de cette conversation surréaliste.

En sortant de la supérette, je déposai les courses dans le coffre et pris la direction de la seule station essence de Tullahoma. Sur le trajet, je croisai plusieurs visages familiers sans toutefois savoir les nommer. La population s'était finalement renouvelée en mon absence. On pouvait imaginer que la quasi-totalité des jeunes qui avaient fréquenté le lycée en même temps que moi n'avaient eu qu'un but, fuir cette ville.

Je sortis de la voiture après m'être garé à côté de la pompe. J'attendais, la main posée sur le pistolet, que la personne avant moi paye et je sentais des regards me brûler la nuque. En tournant la tête vers la droite, je reconnus un de mes anciens professeurs. Je lui fis un vague signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire poli et reportai mon attention sur l'écran qui s'était enfin remis à zéro.

Je fis le plein, ne me souciant nullement du montant de la facture, me sachant financièrement à l'abri et rentrai dans la station pour régler la note. Je patientais devant la caisse, mais elle était visiblement abandonnée par la personne censée s'en charger. Après un rapide tour de la boutique, je revins sur mes pas et appuyai sur la petite cloche pour signaler ma présence, sentant ma patience s'amoindrir.

Je regrettai presque mon geste quand j'entendis une voix s'élever de la pièce attenante. Je l'aurais reconnue entre mille, cette voix qui m'avait hanté pendant d'innombrables nuits. Cette voix que j'avais volontairement enfouie au plus profond de mon cerveau.

– J'arrive, deux minutes ! râla-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes, mais durant un millième de seconde, je m'imaginai partir sans payer, avant de me ressaisir. J'allais lui faire face, je n'étais plus ce gamin trop sentimental, elle faisait partie du passé, elle n'avait par conséquent plus aucune emprise sur moi.

– Que puis-je, commença-t-elle, mais la fin de sa phrase resta coincée dans sa gorge quand son regard croisa le mien.

Je décidai de parler le premier, il était hors de question que je la laisse dominer cet échange. Pas après tant d'efforts pour la chasser de ma tête.

– Bonjour Bella, dis-je d'une voix plus rauque que d'ordinaire. Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin, mais je n'obtins pas l'effet escompté. Elle se mit à hoqueter, les yeux brillants. Un pas, puis deux et sans le réaliser, en quelques enjambées, je me retrouvais près d'elle.

– Tu vas bien ? lui demandai-je maladroitement ne sachant que dire.

La tenant par la taille, je la conduisis dans la pièce dont elle venait d'émerger et la fis s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau. Je pris place sur un carton à proximité et attendis qu'elle ne reprenne des couleurs.

– Je suis désolée, bégaya-t-elle si bas qu'il me fallut me pencher plus près pour l'entendre.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je me permis de la détailler. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, ses boucles brunes descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules et ses yeux chocolat étaient toujours trop expressifs. Sa silhouette paraissait moins fine, plus pulpeuse, plus femme et son visage moins enfantin.

Si je devais être honnête, sa trentaine approchant à grands pas lui allait à merveille. Je pouvais encore sentir la brûlure qui mordait ma peau à l'endroit où je l'avais touchée. Ce n'étaient que des réactions physiques, ça ne voulait strictement rien dire n'est-ce pas ?

J'étais peut-être plus en manque que je ne le pensais. Ma dernière relation sexuelle remontait à la permission que j'avais accordée à mes hommes avant cette foutue mission, il y avait de ça plus de trois mois. Ma blessure avait mis du temps à guérir, il arrivait encore maintenant qu'elle se rappelle à moi. Elle avait suffi à me dissuader d'avoir une quelconque activité physique.

De toute façon, je n'étais pas resté assez longtemps au même endroit pour faire la connaissance de quelqu'un. Je ne m'attardais pas plus de vingt-quatre heures dans une ville. À part quand il me fallait travailler pour avoir un peu de liquidités, mais là encore, je me faisais discret ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention.

La tête dans les nuages, comme souvent ces derniers temps, je sentis une main se poser sur mon genou et elle me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Je me relevai précipitamment et me frottai la nuque, gêné de m'être fait surprendre, avant de me racler la gorge et de reprendre la parole.

– Ça va mieux ? lui demandai-je d'une voix claire, retrouvant peu à peu mon assurance.

– Oui ! Désolé d'avoir réagi ainsi, mais j'ai été un peu surprise, avoua-t-elle le rouge aux joues.

Je ne dis rien, n'étant pas prêt à parler de choses qui nous ramèneraient inéluctablement au passé.

– Pourrais-tu me dire combien je te dois s'il te plaît ?

Ma question eut l'air de la désarçonner et elle se fondit en excuses se précipitant hors de la pièce pour retourner à son poste.

À quoi s'attendait-elle ?

Vu les circonstances dans lesquelles nous nous étions séparés et comment s'était passée notre dernière entrevue, je n'allais pas la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire à quel point elle m'avait manqué. Je passais certainement pour un homme sans cœur, mais peu importe.

Avait-elle la moindre idée de ce que j'avais ressenti ce soir-là ? En avait-elle seulement quelque chose à faire ?

J'étais pourtant sûr de ne plus rien ressentir pour elle, ni amour ni haine, mais au vu des sentiments qui m'envahissaient, force était de constater que c'était une grossière erreur.

Alors que je lui tendais ma carte, elle frôla ma main du bout des doigts et s'attarda plus que nécessaire. Je repliai vivement mon bras et la toisai, les sourcils froncés. Elle baissa les yeux, comme prise en faute et ne décrocha plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'elle me rende ma carte.

– Pourrait-on se revoir ? S'il te plaît ? dit-elle d'un ton suppliant.

– Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

– Si, moi j'ai besoin de te parler, je ne pensais pas en avoir l'occasion un jour, mais tu es là. Nous pouvons simplement aller boire un café, continua-t-elle.

Je ne sais pas ce que je vis dans ses yeux, mais ce quelque chose me poussa à accepter. Elle m'informa qu'elle terminait à 17 h cette semaine et je lui indiquai que je passerais la chercher ici le lendemain.

Après ça, je quittai la station essence en trombe, voulant m'éloigner au plus vite. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter, je n'étais qu'un putain de crétin. Parler avec elle n'allait faire que remuer de mauvais souvenirs. Il ne sortirait rien de bon de cette conversation, rien n'évoluerait, j'étais incapable de leur pardonner.

Elle serait toujours mon ex fiancée, celle qui m'avait trompé. Elle n'allait pas devenir une amie et je ne ferais pas comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comment pourrais-je la voir comme une simple amie ?

Je connaissais son corps par cœur, il avait peut-être évolué avec le temps, mais il restait le même. Je savais comment la faire crier de plaisir, quels endroits effleurer de mes lèvres pour la faire se cambrer. Je l'avais aimée au-delà du possible, j'avais cru toucher les étoiles avec elle et la chute avait été rude et douloureuse, détruisant tout sur son passage.

J'étais trop faible, trop gentil. J'aurais dû leur pourrir la vie, mais je n'avais rien fait à part partir loin d'eux. À présent, je n'étais plus ce jeune garçon, si quelqu'un devait tomber ce ne serait pas moi, c'était une certitude.

En pénétrant dans la maison, je me dirigeai directement vers la cuisine pour déposer les sacs. Ne trouvant pas âme qui vive dans les parages, je ressortis par la porte de derrière. J'aperçus mon père au loin en train de converser avec un homme qui m'était inconnu et que je supposai être un client. Il était posté près d'un cheval agité qu'il retenait par une longe. Encore un qui avait essayé la manière forte pour dresser son canasson. Je m'étais toujours dit que les fouets devaient être utilisés sur les propriétaires, on aurait sûrement de meilleurs résultats avec leur cheval après.

J'eus soudainement l'envie d'aller voir les seuls êtres vivants en qui j'avais encore confiance. En pénétrant dans les écuries, je vérifiai que le bâtiment était vide et longeai les boxes jusqu'à me retrouver face à celui que je cherchais.

– Comment vas-tu depuis ce matin ? lui demandai-je avant de pénétrer dans son espace.

Rencontrer ses yeux me fit le même effet que plus tôt. J'aurais pu me noyer dedans, juste parce que l'espace d'une seconde, ils parvenaient à me faire tout oublier.

– Tu dois te demander qui je suis et bien sache que c'est moi qui t'ai mise au monde. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, tu n'as pas beaucoup connu ta mère. Je peux t'en parler si tu veux.

Je m'assis à même le sol en faisant des mouvements souples et lents. Tout au long du processus, je restai attentif aux moindres signes qui pouvaient montrer que je l'effrayais. Une fois à terre, je repris la parole d'un ton calme et confiant. Je voyais ses oreilles bouger, signe que j'avais toute son attention.

Je lui parlai de Maliya, de son arrivée au ranch et de notre complicité immédiate : son dressage qui avait été un jeu d'enfant, sa confiance déjà gagnée, la façon dont elle m'imitait quand je lui montrais un mouvement comment, une fois passés les jeux de l'enfance, elle était devenue une jeune jument calme, protectrice, mais possessive le fait que nous devions la laisser dans son box quand je m'occupais d'un autre cheval pour éviter que la demoiselle ne boude.

Heureusement, avec les années, elle s'était calmée, se comportant comme la mère de tous nos pensionnaires.

– Il fallait le voir pour le croire, rigolai-je nostalgique.

Je fus réveillé par mon père. Il était accroupi près de moi, une main sur mon épaule et un doigt devant sa bouche me faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruit. J'émergeai doucement et sans gestes brusques, je me tournai pour découvrir Shaka couchée à côté de moi, les membres repliés sous elle, mais les yeux ouverts.

– Il est l'heure de passer à table, Jasper et ta sœur sont là, précisa-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

– Merci d'avoir veillé sur mon sommeil ma belle ! lui chuchotai-je en lui caressant la tête. Sais-tu que je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi depuis au moins une décennie ? Je reviendrai, lui promis-je avant de partir à mon tour pour rejoindre ma famille.

Je passai par la cuisine pour me laver les mains et pris place autour de la table, sous les regards insistants des personnes déjà présentes.

– Quoi ? demandai-je plus rudement que je ne l'avais voulu. Ma voix était éraillée de n'avoir que chuchoté durant les dernières heures.

– Rien mon chéri. Mangeons avant que ça ne refroidisse, ordonna-t-elle coupant court à leur inspection.

Le dîner se passa dans le calme, et le silence ne fut rompu qu'à de rares occasions. Alice parlant de je ne sais quoi ou Carlisle expliquant les raisons pour lesquelles ils avaient un nouveau pensionnaire. Je ne prêtai que très peu attention aux discussions, n'étant pas assez bien réveillé pour donner le change.

Comme à mon habitude, j'aidai ma mère à débarrasser la table avant d'aller m'isoler dans ma chambre. Je ressentais l'étrange besoin de faire quelque chose de banal. J'enlevai mes chaussures avant de me coucher sur mon lit et d'allumer la télévision. Je zappais, tombant à chaque fois sur un programme pire que le précédent, je devais avouer qu'en terme d'émission ou de série, j'étais carrément à la ramasse.

Je ne connaissais rien de ce qui était à la mode en ce moment. En arrivant sur les chaînes populaires, je décidai finalement de m'arrêter sur une série qui racontait l'histoire de deux frères qui chassaient des démons et toutes sortes de créatures surnaturelles. Tout ce que je lui demandais, c'était d'être assez divertissante pour m'occuper l'esprit. Contre toute attente, elle s'avéra être bien plus captivante que prévu.

J'étais complètement plongé dedans au point de m'énerver quand ils se faisaient avoir comme des bleus. L'aîné se comportait comme un soldat, pensait comme un soldat, mais l'attachement qu'il avait envers son frère serait sa perte, j'en étais certain.

Le résumé somme toute professionnel que je venais d'en faire me fit rire, même en regardant une fiction, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tout analyser.

Étais-je vraiment capable de mettre en sommeil cette partie de moi ?

* * *

**A vos claviers, les filles !**

**Bisous**

**Sarah**


	6. Chapter 5 : Une soirée surprenante

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici la suite, en espérant ne pas vous décevoir. Merci à vous pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes, etc... **

**Un gros merci à mon bêta PetitMilou ;-)**

**Réponses aux guests :**

**Miam miam : Désolée par avance, mais la confrontation n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre. Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle arrive à grand pas ! Oui, mon bêta fait du très bon travail ;-)**

**Merci à toi de me suivre !**

**Sophie : Tu as déjà abandonné ton compte FF ? Et si tu vois, j'ai fini par trouver un remplaçant à ma bêta. Je sais que tu es pressée alors je ne t'embête pas plus et te laisse découvrir la suite. Bisous.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer...**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture =)**

* * *

.

.

**5. UNE SOIRÉE SURPRENANTE**

.

.

Des coups frappés à ma porte me surprirent et je coupai le son de la télévision avant d'aller ouvrir.

Dans l'entrebâillement, je vis apparaître la tête de mon lutin de sœur. Je me poussai avec regret pour la laisser entrer, faisant ainsi le deuil du calme et de la tranquillité. Elle s'avança d'un pas décidé et vint se poser, que dis-je, se jeter sur mon lit.

– Que veux-tu Lili ? lui demandai-je, blasé d'avance. Elle me regarda l'air vexé par le sous-entendu. Te fous pas de moi, je sais que tu n'es pas là pour rien.

– Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu ! Veux-tu venir boire un verre avec nous ? On va chez James, précisa-t-elle aussitôt.

Aller boire un verre chez mon vieux pote me semblait être une bonne idée. Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire et je n'avais pas de bonne excuse pour décliner l'invitation. Lili m'en voulait déjà pour tout un tas de raisons, loin de moi l'envie de nourrir sa colère.

– Pourquoi pas, répondis-je, résigné.

– Bien ! On t'attend en bas, finit-elle en fermant la porte.

En passant par la salle de bain, je m'aspergeai le visage d'eau pour me réveiller. Le miroir me fit remarquer que mes cheveux avaient bien repoussé, adieu ma coupe militaire, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soi. Je perdais ainsi l'étiquette du soldat revenu au pays récemment, mais en contrepartie, je retrouvais ma tignasse. Ne sortant pas dans l'optique de trouver quelqu'un, je ne voyais pas de raison de me battre avec cette dernière.

J'écourtai donc mon séjour dans la salle de bain et descendis pour retrouver le jeune couple que je surpris à se bécoter dans l'entrée. Je me raclai exagérément la gorge pour signaler ma présence et par là-même mon mécontentement. J'eus la satisfaction de voir Jasper baisser les yeux et sortir sans piper mot.

J'insistai pour prendre ma voiture, il était hors de question que je monte à la place du mort. Arrivé devant le bar, je fis la même constatation qu'avec le reste de la ville, la devanture était fidèle aux souvenirs que j'en avais gardés et l'intérieur ne dérogeait pas à la règle, rien n'avait changé. Les posters aux murs, les photos ainsi que la peinture dataient d'époque et ça se voyait.

Le lambris en bois qui recouvrait la partie inférieure des murs n'était pas de toute première jeunesse, mais cela avait quelque chose de rassurant. Je me sentais chez moi ici, les souvenirs de bons moments affluaient, éclipsant partiellement les plus sombres.

Un homme pâle arborant de longs cheveux blonds attachés, était posté derrière le comptoir et me fixait, l'air surpris.

– Si on m'avait dit que je te reverrais ici un jour, je ne l'aurais pas cru, s'exclama-t-il en passant de l'autre côté du bar pour venir m'offrir une accolade virile.

– Je constate que dix ans plus tard, tu es toujours à la même place, lui dis-je, me moquant gentiment en m'écartant pour retrouver mon espace vital.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? On t'a payé pour que tu acceptes de revenir dans ce bled ? rit-il.

Mes parents n'ayant parlé à personne de ma disparition, mentir m'était aisé.

– Faut croire que tout le monde peut changer, dis-je simplement.

– Je suppose que tu es en permission, tu repars quand ?

– En fait, j'ai été blessé. Donc on peut dire que je suis en vacance indéterminée, pour l'instant.

J'échangeai encore quelques mots avec James me surprenant à apprécier ces retrouvailles.

– Edward ! m'appela Jasper, mettant fin à notre conversation. Tu te souviens de ma sœur, Rosalie ?

Je regardai la grande blonde à ses côtés et m'avançai vers elle.

– Comment j'aurais pu l'oublier ? Content de te voir ma belle, lui dis-je avec sincérité en la serrant dans mes bras.

Elle me rendit mon étreinte et s'écarta au bout de quelques secondes pour m'examiner d'un œil appréciateur.

– Tu étais déjà beau, mais les années ont été généreuses avec toi, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice. Les entraînements militaires n'ont pas que des inconvénients, continua-t-elle en descendant sa main de mon épaule à mon torse.

Rosalie a toujours eu l'habitude de dire à voix haute tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et apparemment le temps n'avait eu aucune emprise sur son franc-parler. Sa main posée dans la mienne, je la fis tourner sur elle-même.

– Je te retourne le compliment, tu es toujours aussi belle !

Cela avait toujours été comme ça entre nous, on se cherchait, se chamaillait, mais elle s'apparentait plus à une seconde sœur qu'à une potentielle petite amie. Un raclement de gorge nous sortit de notre bulle et je posai enfin les yeux sur l'homme derrière Rose.

– Chéri, je te présente Edward, le meilleur ami de mon frère. Edward, voici Emmett, mon mari, finit-elle en posant sur lui un regard empli de fierté. Je ne connaissais pas ce gars, mais j'en étais jaloux. Pas pour Rose, mais pour ce regard. Personne ne m'avait jamais regardé comme ça.

– Enchanté, lui dis-je en tendant ma main.

– Pareillement, répondit-il d'un ton bourru.

À première vue, il n'appréciait pas la complicité que l'on pouvait encore percevoir entre sa femme et moi. Je décidais de ne rien ajouter, il finirait par comprendre que je n'étais pas une menace.

Nous nous installâmes à une table, commandant une première tournée. Le temps passa vite et les verres s'accumulaient tout aussi vite. L'ambiance s'était considérablement détendue, en partie grâce à Alice et Emmett qui passaient leur temps à se taquiner gentiment. J'appris que Rose et son mari s'étaient rencontrés dans le garage automobile où ils travaillaient tous les deux.

Elle avait toujours était passionnée par les voitures, c'était sans aucun doute ce qui nous avait rapprochés à l'époque. Nous n'avions que deux ans d'écart – ce qui paraît énorme à l'adolescence – et quand j'avais fait la folie de m'acheter une épave dans le but de la retaper, Rosalie, alors âgée d'à peine quatorze ans, avait insisté pour m'aider. Nous avions passé des heures sur cette foutue bagnole jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressemble enfin à une voiture.

La première fois que j'étais arrivé en cours au volant de la Shelby, j'étais d'autant plus fier car nous l'avions restaurée de nos propres mains. Rose avait même refusé que Jacob nous aide, prétextant que deux personnes, c'était suffisant, qu'une troisième ne ferait que nous gêner.

Je ne l'avais pas contredite.

C'était notre projet et pour une fois, je ne voulais pas que mes amis s'en mêlent. Bella n'avait pas apprécié que je passe autant de temps avec une autre fille.

En y repensant, je trouvais ça plutôt ironique ! Elle n'avait eu de cesse de me faire des crises de jalousie, me reprochant de ne pas rabrouer les filles trop entreprenantes et c'était elle qui m'avait finalement trompé.

– Et toi, raconte-nous ta vie de ces dernières années, reprit Rose.

– Comme tout le monde le sait, je suis devenu soldat, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire.

– Fais un effort ! Tu es un soldat, ce n'est pas rien ! Parle-nous de l'école, de tes missions, de tous les pays que tu as visités. Tu dois avoir des tas d'anecdotes, précisa-t-elle d'un ton enthousiaste.

– Tu auras de la chance s'il te répond, à moi, il n'a rien voulu dire ou pas grand chose, siffla Lili, acerbe.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Elle m'en voulait encore.

– Posez vos questions, mais je ne promets pas de pouvoir répondre à toutes, acceptai-je, résigné, regardant ma sœur.

Je les vis réfléchir intensément durant quelques minutes et je patientai silencieusement, ayant peur de ce qui allait sortir de leurs esprits tordus.

– Tu as été à quelle école ? commença Emmett en se prêtant au jeu.

– L'académie Navale d'Annapolis.

– Donc tu es un marine, poursuivit Jasper.

– Affirmatif ! Du moins à la base, ajoutai-je, me fustigeant dans la seconde. Je n'aurais pas pu me contenter de répondre simplement, sans leur donner de matière pour me bombarder d'autres questions.

– Comment ça « à la base » ? me demanda Alice.

La curiosité ayant visiblement surpassé le reste, ma sœur prit part à l'interrogatoire. Elle avait mauvais caractère, mais elle n'était pas rancunière.

– Disons que j'ai évolué assez rapidement. J'étais le seul à ne jamais demander de congés et quand je le pouvais, je laissais mes permissions à un gars de ma section, leur expliquai-je succinctement. Bon, on ne va pas parler de moi toute la soirée. Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé depuis mon départ, je veux tout savoir, dis-je en recommandant une autre tournée.

J'étais soulagé d'avoir échappé à l'inquisition.

– Vous allez repartir en titubant, nous apostropha James en nous déposant nos consommations sur la table.

– On voit les préférences ! l'accusa Rose en rigolant. D'habitude c'est la serveuse qui apporte les verres, mais M. Edward Cullen est là, alors tu te déplaces, finit-elle en me désignant de la main.

La soirée s'avéra être plus agréable que je l'avais imaginé. En acceptant de sortir boire un verre, je m'étais préparé à sourire et à rire le plus naturellement possible, pour donner le change. Je voulais faire plaisir à ma sœur et lui prouver que j'allais bien. Je m'étais finalement surpris à rire de bon cœur, à être heureux de passer un moment entouré de mes anciens camarades dans ce lieu si familier.

Durant ces quelques heures, je m'étais, à de rares occasions, perdu dans mes pensées. Seulement quelques secondes. Suffisamment pour me rendre à l'évidence, malgré l'ambiance détendue, que je ne pourrais laisser mes problèmes derrière moi bien longtemps.

– Et toi, tu es devenu professeur d'histoire comme tu le voulais ? demandai-je à Jazz après que tout le monde y ait été de sa petite anecdote.

– Non, je me suis dirigé vers une autre branche. Je suis diplômé en psychologie et j'ai réussi à me faire embaucher peu de temps après ma sortie de l'université, m'expliqua-t-il fièrement avant d'ajouter, si tu as besoin...

– Je t'arrête tout de suite. N'essaie pas de me psychanalyser, le prévins-je. Face aux grimaces de nos amis, surpris par mon emportement, je me radoucis. Tu ne m'as pas dit comment s'est passée la fac ? Lui rappelai-je.

Peu importaient les événements, je ne pouvais oublier que j'aurais dû être là, avec lui, pour vivre cette expérience.

– La première année a été difficile entre les cours et mon job, mais j'ai tenu bon et grâce à mes résultats, ils m'ont accordé une bourse l'année suivante. J'ai pu me concentrer sur mes études.

– Vous n'y arriviez pas à trois ? le questionnai-je perplexe.

Ils me regardèrent comme si une corne m'avait poussée en plein milieu du front. Depuis que j'étais revenu, j'avais la désagréable impression que l'on me cachait volontairement certaines informations.

– Je suis parti seul, me répondit-il en se raclant la gorge. Je voyais clairement qu'il y avait une histoire derrière cette révélation et ça m'agaçait prodigieusement.

– Tu crache le morceau ou il faut que je te tire les vers du nez ? insistai-je plus autoritaire.

– Peu avant notre départ, Bella est tombée malade et elle a dû être hospitalisée. C'est là qu'ils lui ont dit qu'elle était enceinte. Donc Jacob a pris ses responsabilités, il a cherché du boulot et voilà, m'expliqua-t-il sans me regarder.

Bella avait eu un enfant avec lui. La nouvelle était difficile à assimiler, mon naturel curieux voulait en savoir plus, mais je me fis violence pour paraître indifférent. J'aurais l'occasion de lui poser la question moi-même. Je balayai alors l'information pour changer de sujet et revenir à une discussion plus légère.

Nous avons quitté le bar tard dans la nuit et contre toute attente, j'étais le plus à même de conduire. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner l'assistance au vu de la quantité d'alcool ingurgitée. Ils devaient penser que dans l'armée, on ne buvait pas... Grossière erreur ! J'insistai lourdement pour ramener tout le monde, je ne leur laissais pas le choix. Je déposai Emmett et Rose chez eux et pris ensuite la route pour rentrer au ranch.

Une fois ma sœur et son copain couchés, non sans mal, je me glissai dans mes draps et comme toutes les nuits, le sommeil me bouda un long moment. Mon rendez-vous du lendemain avec Bella me rendait nerveux sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. J'avais, pathétiquement, gardé notre entrevue secrète, ne souhaitant pas m'attarder sur le sujet. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à en dire, nous allions juste boire un café.

Depuis que je l'avais vue dans l'après-midi, je ne cessais de penser à cette rencontre fortuite, mais pour le moins dérangeante. Comment avait-elle pu me perturber autant ? Comment pouvait-elle encore avoir ce pouvoir sur moi ?

Je m'en voulais de m'être laissé faire si facilement. Je n'étais pas faible, je refusais de redevenir celui que j'étais à l'époque.

Je l'ai haïe autant que je l'ai aimée. Je me souviens encore de la première fois où nos regards se sont croisés. Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti une telle connexion, une telle attirance. J'avais eu le besoin urgent de lui parler. Je voulais tout savoir d'elle dans les moindres détails. D'où venait-elle ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussée à emménager à Tullahoma ?

Quand j'avais su qu'elle serait dans mon cours de dessin, je tenais là ma chance de pouvoir l'aborder. En rassemblant mon courage, je m'étais présenté à elle et ça avait été ce que je qualifierais maintenant comme la plus grosse erreur de mon adolescence.

Malgré tout, la haine que j'éprouvais envers elle avait été un moteur incomparable lors de mes premiers entraînements à l'Académie Navale. Mon instructeur me répétait de me servir de ma colère à bon escient et l'image de Bella s'était imposée à moi. Au lieu de passer mes nerfs sur le premier venu, je l'utilisais pour avancer et m'améliorer.

Ça avait fonctionné au-delà de toute attente, mais je croyais cette partie de ma vie derrière moi. Malheureusement, la revoir m'avait fait constater que je m'étais fourvoyé. J'avais encore des choses à régler avec elle et je comptais bien faire une croix sur cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes.

J'allais lui montrer qui j'étais, je ne la laisserais pas me manipuler avec ses excuses. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais le jeune homme qu'elle avait jadis piétiné était mort et ce qu'il en restait n'allait certainement pas lui plaire.

* * *

**A vos claviers les filles ;-)**

**Bisous**

**Sarah**


	7. Chapter 6 : Face à face

**Désolée pour le retard. La reprise de la routine n'a pas été simple. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire se poursuit !**

**Merci à vous toutes, même à celles qui ne laissent pas de trace de leur passage. **

**Merci également à mon bêta PetitMilou et à mes fidèles lectrices XD **

**Bienvenue aux nouvelles ;-)**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**Charlene : Merci beaucoup et voilà le moment que tu attendais. J'espère qu'il te plaira.**

**Miam miam : Coucou à toi ! C'est bon, tu peux arrêter de trépigner, voici la suite !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...**

**Voici la première partie de la rencontre tant attendue entre Edward et Bella. Elle va vous amener certaines réponses, qui amèneront d'autres questions =) Nan, je ne suis pas sadique !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

.

.

**6. FACE À FACE**

.

.

Je me réveillai comme à mon habitude, en sursaut et en sueur. Ces cauchemars m'épuisaient, je n'avais pas fait une nuit complète depuis un sacré bout de temps. La dernière devait remonter à la veille de cette foutue mission où j'avais échoué.

Je leur avais juré qu'ils seraient de retour chez eux rapidement, auprès de leurs familles. Cette mission ressemblait aux centaines d'autres que j'avais déjà menées, ni plus ni moins risquée. Pas de sniper pour abattre la cible à distance, les ordres étaient clairs, nous devions le ramener vivant. J'étais le meilleur dans mon domaine, alors où avais-je merdé ?

Les événements se mélangeaient et je n'arrivais plus à distinguer la réalité de ces putains de cauchemars.

Je poussai les couvertures et sortis de mon lit en traînant des pieds. La douche, pour une fois brûlante, détendit mes muscles crispés et mes souvenirs se perdirent dans les vapeurs d'eau qui prenaient possession des lieux. Me sachant incapable de replonger dans le sommeil, j'enfilai un short et descendis à la cuisine pour retrouver ma meilleure amie depuis mon retour, la cafetière.

Je me stoppai en bas des marches, surpris, fixant ma mère qui se tenait assise sur l'un des tabourets encadrant l'îlot central.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à – je vérifiai l'heure sur le four avant de poursuivre – 3 h 30 ?

– J'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être en parler, m'avoua-t-elle d'un ton hésitant.

– Il n'y a rien à dire, tranchai-je, peu désireux d'aborder ce sujet.

Elle me regarda avec insistance. Elle ne lâcherait pas, être têtu est inscrit dans nos gènes. Je concédai, avec difficulté, à lui livrer une partie de mes cauchemars, ne serait-ce que pour avoir la paix.

– J'étais debout au milieu du champ de tir, poignard en main, avec des envies de meurtre et je me dirigeais droit sur mon unité – je fis une pause pour reprendre une respiration normale –, je ressentais au plus profond de moi que je voulais les tuer, finis-je, tête baissée.

Incapable d'affronter le regard de ma mère, quel lâche !

– Tu n'as pas vraiment fait ça ?

La première chose que je constatai en relevant la tête, c'était ses yeux qui me suppliaient de dire non, alors que son visage arborait une expression déterminée à entendre et à supporter la vérité.

– Non maman ! Je n'ai pas tué mes hommes ! Pas directement, précisai-je.

Elle continuait de m'étudier, comme si elle me redécouvrait. Son regard se fit plus triste tout à coup et je compris ce qu'elle fixait avec autant d'insistance.

J'étais debout appuyé au plan de travail à côté de la cafetière et je n'étais vêtu que d'un simple short, relativement court, qui ne cachait pas grand-chose des innombrables cicatrices parsemant mon corps.

Je la vis se lever et s'approcher de moi avec précaution, comme on le ferait avec un animal sauvage blessé et méfiant. Elle étudia d'abord les deux plaques d'identité qui pendaient à mon cou, puis frôla la cicatrice laissée par une balle entre mon épaule gauche et ma clavicule… passa près de mon pectoral où se trouvait mon tatouage : un aigle, ailes déployées, sur une ancre de marine et un trident, tenant dans ses serres un pistolet. A l'intérieur de son aile droite s'étendait le drapeau américain et dans la gauche un drapeau noir et blanc avec l'abréviation POW*MIA.

– Qu'est-ce que ça représente ? me demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

– C'est l'emblème des SEAL et j'y ai fait ajouter le drapeau en mémoire des prisonniers de guerre ou portés disparus en action.

Elle suivit ensuite des yeux les multiples traces qui témoignaient du nombre de fois où j'avais mis ma vie en jeu, retenant très visiblement des larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Elle s'attarda sur l'insigne qui recouvrait mon biceps droit. D'une pression sur mon épaule, elle me fit silencieusement comprendre de me tourner et c'est ce que je fis, sans piper mot. Je sentis ses doigts caresser la cicatrice d'un poignard enfoncé près de mon omoplate, seule preuve d'une mission en Russie. Ce connard avait frôlé mon poumon droit, mais encore une fois j'avais eu de la chance.

Heureusement les ecchymoses avaient peu à peu disparu au cours du trajet. Les blessures encore apparentes étaient toutes plus ou moins anciennes, plus discrètes, sauf une, la balle qui avait traversé ma cuisse gauche lors de ma dernière mission. Celle-là était encore rouge et boursouflée. Son regard fit la navette entre l'arrière et l'avant de ma jambe avant qu'elle se décide enfin à relever la tête vers moi.

– Elle a vraiment… ? bafouilla-t-elle, incertaine.

– Oui, confirmai-je simplement.

– Elle est plus récente, affirma-t-elle et je hochai la tête.

Cette inspection m'avait mis mal à l'aise, mais je comprenais sa réaction. J'étais son fils, elle ne pouvait pas rester insensible à ce qu'elle voyait, mais si mes cicatrices physiques la choquaient, j'étais soulagé qu'elle ne puisse voir à quel point j'étais abîmé à l'intérieur.

– Tu sais, beaucoup de filles trouvent ça sexy, lui dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

– Peut-être, mais moi tout ce que je vois c'est que j'ai failli te perdre à maintes reprises, souligna-t-elle d'un ton amer. Promets-moi de ne plus reprendre le service ? Me demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Je franchis le pas qui nous séparait pour l'enlacer et m'excuser par avance de ce qui allait suivre.

– Je ne peux pas, du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui compte pour moi depuis cette nuit-là, me venger. Mais quand j'en aurais terminé avec ça, je te promets d'y réfléchir, lui affirmai-je sincère.

Elle reprit sa place initiale et je m'installai à mon tour sur un des tabourets, me sentant moins épié caché derrière l'épais plan de travail en bois qui constituait l'îlot.

La discussion était close et je bus ce qu'il me restait de café en silence. Je n'avais rien à dire de plus et je n'avais pas l'habitude de parler pour meubler. Apparemment, elle ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière.

– Alors, comment s'est passée ta soirée entre amis ? Vous aviez tellement d'années à rattraper, s'enthousiasma-t-elle avec une réaction somme toute maternelle.

– Bien ! J'étais content de revoir Rose, admis-je.

– Et ? Insista-t-elle avec un sourire poli mais qui transpirait l'ordre.

– On a évité de parler du couple que forment Jasper et Alice, j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'il soit avec ma petite sœur. La conversation a tourné autour de la fac et de leur job respectif. Quelques anecdotes, rien de bien intéressant.

Elle arbora une mine déçue, que croyait-elle ? Que j'allais revenir et que tout redeviendrait comme avant ? Que je serais toujours le même ? N'avait-elle vraiment pas conscience qu'on ne revenait jamais indemne ?

– Et toi, que leur as-tu raconté ?

– Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est compliqué et je n'ai aucune envie de parler, surtout pas devant un psy qui va analyser chacune de mes paroles, précisai-je.

– Je respecte ça, quand tu seras prêt, je serai là, me rappela-elle. Sinon as-tu croisé d'autres personnes ? demanda-t-elle innocemment. Je savais parfaitement où elle voulait en venir.

– Non, pas encore, mentis-je ne voyant pas quoi dire de ma rencontre avec mon ex fiancée.

Tant de chose avaient changé depuis que j'étais parti, moi principalement. À certains moments, comme celui-là, je regrettais l'absence de Steve. Il était, le seul à me connaître et à me comprendre, avec lui je n'aurais pas eu à faire semblant continuellement. Pour le moment, ce que j'avais dit à mes parents était toujours d'actualité, je ne pouvais pas prendre contact avec lui dans l'immédiat. Il était hors de question que je lui fasse prendre le moindre risque.

Étant encore en service, si on en venait à apprendre que j'avais survécu, et si lui le découvrait, au mieux ça lui coûterait sa carrière, au pire, il finirait en prison et dieu sait que bon nombre de prisonniers rêvaient de se faire un militaire.

La dernière fois que j'avais eu de ses nouvelles remontait à six mois. Nous devions nous voir à son retour de mission, mais finalement j'avais dû partir au Panama une semaine avant. Je lui avais laissé un mot, lui donnant rendez-vous à mon retour, sauf que je n'étais jamais revenu.

Comment avait-il appris ma mort ? Ou lui avait-on seulement dit que mon unité avait disparu, lui servant le même mensonge qu'à ma famille ?

J'espérais un jour avoir des réponses à toutes ces questions, mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusions. Si je ne parvenais pas à me rapprocher de ma base située à Norfolk et ainsi des dossiers qui s'y trouvaient, je serais condamné à vivre reclus dans le ranch jusqu'à ma mort, la vraie cette fois-ci.

Je mis un terme à ces pensées qui n'apportaient définitivement rien de positif.

Je conseillai à ma mère de retourner se coucher tandis que je passais par ma chambre enfiler ma tenue de sport. Je partis courir en direction de la forêt de Busby Falls. Je rallongeais ma promenade espérant me débarrasser de la tension et du stress que j'éprouvais à la pensée de mon rendez-vous de l'après-midi.

Marchant dans cette forêt qui avait accueilli mes pensées et mes réflexions de jeune adolescent, je prenais mon temps pour rentrer. Il fallait que j'invente un mensonge pour pouvoir m'éclipser sans éveiller leur curiosité.

La situation me paraissait surréaliste !

Il y a quelques mois de ça, j'étais à la tête de ma propre unité de force spéciale, responsable d'une dizaine d'hommes. Je menais des missions toutes plus périlleuses que les précédentes et je me retrouvais là, à chercher une excuse à servir à mes parents pour aller voir mon ex petite amie.

J'en connaissais pas mal qui riraient de me voir me comporter ainsi. Si Dieu existe, il a beaucoup d'humour !

En revenant au domaine, je vis Seth sortir Shaka et je changeai de direction, préférant passer la voir plus tard. Dans la cuisine, je trouvai ma mère attablée à l'îlot, la tête plongée dans une montagne de papiers. Après m'être lavé les mains et servi un grand verre d'eau, je m'assis près d'elle.

– Je peux t'aider, la questionnai-je ?

– Oui, tu peux aller voir si Seth a besoin d'un coup de main avec Véga, répondit-elle nonchalamment sans lever les yeux de la feuille qu'elle tenait entre les doigts.

Décidément, j'avais beaucoup plus de points en commun avec mes parents que je ne le pensais. Entre le caractère impulsif de mon père et le côté acharné de ma mère, je ne pouvais guère être plus calme. Les voir ainsi, et constater ces ressemblances, me rassurait quant à mon comportement qui avait souvent été jugé par mes instructeurs comme étant irréfléchi et borné durant mes premières années à l'académie.

– Je parlais de la paperasse étalée devant toi, précisai-je le visage fermé, lui faisant comprendre que son petit jeu ne marcherait pas avec moi.

– Oh ça ! s'exclama-t-elle innocemment. Les contrats, la comptabilité et les fournisseurs, c'est barbant je te l'accorde, mais j'ai l'habitude. Tu serais tout de même plus utile dehors, ajouta-t-elle mine de rien.

Aller prendre une douche me parut être l'idée du siècle pour couper court à cette conversation qui ne menait à rien et pouvoir fuir le tyran qui avait pris la place d'Esmé, ma douce et tendre mère.

Arrivé en bas des marches, je fis volte-face pour m'adresser à cette dernière.

– Je voulais également te prévenir que je dois m'absenter en fin d'après-midi. Si je ne suis pas rentré pour le repas, ne m'attendez pas, l'informai-je avant de monter les escaliers en vitesse sans même attendre de réponse.

Partir comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses m'avait évité de devoir inventer une excuse et avec de la chance, je ne la recroiserais pas avant l'heure fatidique. Je fis l'impasse sur le déjeuner et restai couché à regarder la télé. Je mettais un point d'honneur à rattraper mon retard audiovisuel et par là-même éviter toute conversation avec ma mère ou tout autre membre de ma famille. Mentir était aisé, mais qu'aurais-je pu dire ? Je n'avais personne en dehors de mes amis ou ma famille et je ne pouvais pas inventer quelqu'un à qui je devais subitement rendre visite. Surtout auprès de mes parents qui connaissaient mieux les habitants de ce trou paumé que moi.

Quand je sortis de ma grotte, quelques heures plus tard, la maison était vide pour mon plus grand bonheur. Il ne me fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour arriver à la station. Il était 17 heures tapantes quand Bella ferma la boutique et voyant que je ne descendais pas, elle monta d'elle-même dans la voiture.

Le temps où je m'évertuais à être un gentleman, à lui ouvrir les portes, lui tirer les chaises ou porter ses sacs, était révolu. Elle me regarda, l'air gênée tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, manie visiblement pas perdue au fil des années.

– Salut, souffla-t-elle finalement après quelques secondes passées à me fixer.

Je ne saurais dire ce qui me dérangea le plus, la façon qu'elle avait de me regarder ou ses joues qui rougissaient à vue d'œil. J'avais l'impression d'être à un premier rendez-vous et cette pensée me fit tiquer. Je commençais sérieusement à me demander ce qu'elle voulait réellement.

Je la saluai à mon tour et lui demandai où est-ce qu'elle souhaitait aller, mais comme elle ne manifestait pas d'endroit particulier, j'eus l'envie soudaine de rendre visite à ma nouvelle amie.

Le trajet se passa dans un silence on ne peut plus tendu. Si nous n'arrivions pas à engager la conversation ça n'inaugurait rien de bon. J'avais su dès le départ que ça ne serait pas simple, entre nous ça ne pouvait être autrement.

– Où tu nous conduis ? Je ne reconnais pas la route, m'interrogea-t-elle sans doute pour meubler.

– Un snack sur la 124 que j'ai découvert il y a peu. Ce n'est plus très loin, répondis-je un peu froidement, ne donnant que peu d'informations.

Arrivé à destination, je me garai sur le parking et descendis rapidement content de retrouver l'air frais. L'ambiance dans l'habitacle confiné de la voiture était pesante. Bella fut apparemment surprise par mon choix, mais ne pipa mot.

Nous pénétrâmes dans le restaurant et mes yeux repérèrent immédiatement Debby. Je ne pus retenir le sourire qui s'étala alors sur mon visage. Cette femme avait le don pour vous mettre de bonne humeur par sa seule présence.

– Salut joli cœur ! Je ne pensais pas te revoir de sitôt, m'accueilla-t-elle avec une étreinte chaleureuse.

– Je vous avais promis que je reviendrais, lui dis-je sans me départir de mon sourire.

– Arrête de me vouvoyer, tu me vieillis, me reprocha-t-elle gentiment. Debby me fit signe de me baisser à sa hauteur, ce que je fis. Qui est cette jeune femme qui t'accompagne ? Tu me fais déjà des infidélités ?

Son commentaire était tellement ironique, mais je me gardais bien de le montrer.

– Debby, Bella, lui dis-je en désignant cette dernière. Bella, Debby, une amie.

Elles se saluèrent sobrement et nous nous installâmes à une table. D'ordinaire j'aurais pris place au comptoir, mais un peu d'intimité me paraissait nécessaire. J'attendais qu'elle prenne la parole, devais-je lui rappeler que c'était elle qui avait souhaité ce rendez-vous ?

Je m'installai plus confortablement sur ma chaise et patientai, ne désirant pas la bousculer, sachant d'avance où ce comportement pourrait nous mener.

– Tu es rentré depuis combien de temps ? me demanda-t-elle finalement, me prenant au dépourvu.

Vraiment ! C'est pour ce genre de questions qu'elle a insisté pour me voir ?

– Quelques jours seulement ! Et si tu allais droit au but ? Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu désirais me rencontrer simplement pour parler de mon retour, soupirai-je déjà las.

– Je n'ai rien programmé, j'avais simplement envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi.

– Tu veux parler et bien parlons. J'ai appris que vous étiez parents, débutai-je abruptement.

– Oui, d'un petit garçon de huit ans. Il s'appelle Evan, précisa-t-elle.

Nous échangeâmes encore quelques banalités sur sa vie et sur la mienne. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'elle voulait, alors je me prêtais au jeu, espérant la mettre assez à l'aise pour connaître la raison de ma présence ici. Pendant tout ce temps, je ne cessai de me répéter qu'accepter ce rendez-vous était une belle connerie, pourtant je ne savais pas encore à quel point j'avais vu juste.

– C'était sympa de boire un café en parlant du bon vieux temps. Je vais aller payer, lui indiquai-je en commençant à me lever, mais elle me retint par le bras.

– Attends, j'ai l'impression que je ne te reverrai plus après ça, murmura-t-elle sans me regarder.

– Je ne vais pas te mentir, nous n'avons aucune raison de nous fréquenter. Nous ne serons jamais amis, répondis-je avec sincérité.

– Et si je désirais plus que ton amitié ? continua-t-elle les yeux rivés sur sa tasse.

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Arrête ça tout de suite, sifflai-je les dents serrées, n'aimant pas la tournure que prenait notre conversation.

– Edward, je t'en prie ! Tu dois me croire quand je te dis que je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier. Si tu savais combien j'ai regretté cette soirée, sanglota-t-elle.

Je restais impassible devant ses révélations. Que pouvais-je lui dire ? Je ne t'aime plus ? Pour ça il aurait fallu que j'en sois certain, or ce n'était pas le cas. Me retrouver face à elle, à mon passé, me mettait aussi face à mes regrets, à cette vie que j'avais imaginée et espérée. Savoir qu'elle avait eu un fils avec ce connard me rappelait l'envie que j'avais de la voir porter mes enfants. Sa présence remuait trop de sentiments.

– Que fais-tu de Jacob ? lui demandai-je ne sachant quoi dire.

– Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y a plus rien entre lui et moi. Nous restons ensemble pour Evan.

Sa réponse me permit enfin de sortir de ma torpeur.

– Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Que je devienne ton amant ? grondai-je incrédule.

Elle fronça les sourcils devant mon ton et parut réfléchir à la réponse adéquate.

– Je ne sais pas, je n'ai rien prévu, s'exclama-t-elle indignée que je puisse penser cela d'elle. Te revoir...tu n'imagines pas ce que ça m'a fait !

Mes yeux accrochèrent les siens pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation. Malgré l'air sincère qu'elle arborait, je ne pus empêcher l'amertume de passer la barrière de mes lèvres.

– Non, effectivement je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu ressens. Mais dis-moi, as-tu déjà essayé de te mettre à ma place ? Ce serait étrange de passer du cocu à l'amant tu ne crois pas ? rétorquai-je cynique. Je suis désolé de devoir écourter cette rencontre pour le moins intéressante, mais je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit. Je vais régler l'addition, terminai-je désireux d'en finir au plus vite et je tournai les talons sans attendre de réponse.

– Ça ne va pas mon chou ? me demanda Debby alors que je payais nos consommations.

– Tout va très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondis-je avec un grimace d'excuse pour l'avoir encore vouvoyée.

– Une peine de cœur c'est ça ?

Sa question sonnait plus comme une affirmation.

– Comment peut-on laisser filer un si beau jeune homme ? Les gens me surprendront toujours, dit-elle blasée.

– Non, c'est juste un vieux souvenir, tempérai-je.

Je la remerciai et lui assurai de revenir bientôt. Cette femme avait réussi, en quelques mots, à me rendre le sourire. Je me sentais tellement proche d'elle. Une chose était sûre, je n'étais pas prêt à la laisser sortir de ma vie. Cela pouvait paraître étonnant, ce n'était que la seconde fois que je la voyais, mais son franc-parler, sa sagesse due à son âge et sa gentillesse inébranlable faisait d'elle une amie rare et précieuse.

* * *

**Alors ? **

**A vos claviers Mes demoiselles !**

**Bisous**

**Sarah**


End file.
